El regalo de Loki
by Rurouni-Kaze
Summary: Loki cae por el vacío hasta estrellarse con el planeta tierra. Tendido en aquel inhóspito suelo, se verá obligado enfrentar algunas verdades de sí mismo. En esta tormenta mental, encuentra a Tony, quien le mostrará que hay felicidad incluso en los momentos más oscuros. Una historia de redención donde los humanos le darán a Loki el regalo más importante que él podría haber deseado
1. Capítulo 1: Aterrizaje inesperado

**Advertencia: Este es un fanfiction M/M (amor entre dos hombres) así que si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas.**

Algunas aclaraciones antes de leer esta historia:

1) El Midgard descrito, no es el mismo que nosotros conocemos. Esta es una tierra inhóspita y desértica, muy diferente en adelantos y cultura. El porque, será explicado en la historia

2) Tomar en cuenta que todo sucede similar al arco de la primera película, excepto que Loki nunca va a la tierra a decirle a Thor acerca de la "muerte" de su padre, ni tampoco envía 'El Destructor' tras él. Thor encuentra una forma alternativa de hacerse digno y sólo se encuentra nuevamente con Loki en la batalla final de Bifrost.

3) Loki nunca encuentra a los Chitauri (debido a que se estrella en la tierra en su lugar), y por lo tanto no suceden los acontecimientos de la segunda película en los cuales Thor debe volver a la tierra para protegerla.

 **Capítulo1: Aterrizaje inesperado**

(1) Gungnir: Lanza que utilizaba Odín

(2) Ergi: Vocablo nórdico que significa literalmente afeminado o impropio del varón

(3) All-Tongue: Es un lenguaje en el cual lo que se dice, es entendido por cada especie en su propio idioma nativo

(4) Silvertongue: Apodo que recibe Loki gracias a su dominio de la retórica y la habilidad que demuestra al saber siempre que decir en una situación determinada.

* * *

Obscuridad, era todo lo que Loki podía ver. Era tan espesa que lo consumía todo, y tan profunda que ya no sabía donde comenzaba él y terminaban las tinieblas.

Cuando Loki se soltó de Gungir, había estado preparado para morir, pero lo que no predijo, era que su magia lo mantuviera vivo, condenándolo a deambular por el espacio entre los mundos, cayendo en una moción interminable.

El era un monstro, y su sentencia la dictaminó aquel vacío; el iba a ser consumido poco a poco, hasta que todo lo que quedara de él, no fuera más que un atisbo de vida, la carcasa de lo que alguna vez fue un hombre.

Calló por tanto tiempo que incluso éste perdió su significado. Fue en ese vacío que pensó había perdido la poca sanidad que le quedaba. Hasta que olvidó que alguna vez hubo luz, tacto o felicidad.

Aquel que ya no tenía nombre o alma se preguntó ¿cómo había llegado a este punto? ¿Cómo era que todo había ido tan mal?

Ya habiendo pedido toda esperanza, de repente algo cambió.

La velocidad de su caída, la cual había sido una constante durante todo este tiempo, comenzó a acelerarse y un calor insoportable golpeó sus sentidos, cuando antes había percibido solo un frío gélido.

Luego vino el golpe, uno tan fuerte y estridente que creyó por fin haber muerto.

Una luz intensa y dolorosa penetró sus ojos. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a nada más que no fuera tinieblas.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta seguía vivo, todavía podía sentir dolor, y la muerte, él había supuesto, habría acabado con su suplicio.

– _¿Dónde estoy?_ _–_ Pensó.

Cuando recuperó su visión, pudo vislumbrar un gran cráter rodeándolo, y por fuera el atisbo de un páramo arenoso.

Se quedó tendido en ese lugar un largo rato, todavía aturdido por el golpe.

Cuando sintió la delgada bruma que cubría sus pensamientos dispersarse, se sintió más capacitado para evaluar su situación.

Le llamó la atención descubrir que no podía sentir nada debajo de su cuello. Era como si los músculos y piel que alguna vez configuraron parte de su cuerpo, ya no existieran más. Aún así trató de moverlos, sólo para reafirmar su completa inutilidad.

Sabía lo que eso significaba, debía de haber roto su espina. No sentir partes de tu cuerpo nunca ha sido una buena señal.

Se dio cuenta que no le aterraba la idea de haberse quedado paralítico, como debería de haberlo hecho ¿Quizás la caída había afectado sus nervios también?

Siguiendo con su análisis, recordó que llevaba consigo un bolso de provisiones atado a su cuerpo, pero rápidamente comprendió que el no ser capaz de alcanzarlos, era lo mismo que no tener nada.

– _Bueno, el sustento no es una posibilidad entonces_ – Pensó Loki.

Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, se concentró nuevamente en su entorno.

Según su posición, tenía una visión directa hacia cielo, el cuál se percató, era de una atmósfera azulada.

– _Supongo que tengo suerte_ – Pensó – _Podría haber aterrizado en algún lugar peor, alguno sin oxígeno por ejemplo_ …–

Trató de adivinar el nombre del reino en el que se encontraba.

– _¿Vanaheim quizás? No, la fuerza gravedad no es la misma ¿ Svartalfheim? No, el tipo de suelo es diferente_ –

A lo lejos, casi fuera de su ángulo de visión, pudo vislumbrar algo de vegetación. Estaba lejos de ser abundante y estaba casi seca, pero la reconoció sin lugar a dudas como Midgardiana.

– _¡Que ironía! Aterrizar en el mismo planeta al que mi hermano fue desterrado…_ _–_

Su tren de pensamiento inevitablemente se desvió a aquel lugar que alguna vez había llamado su hogar y a las personas que en otra vida fueron su familia.

– _Nadie nunca me va a encontrar aquí. Seguramente piensan que estoy muerto…_ –

No era como si esa reflexión lo acongojara. La verdad, era que Loki no tenía deseos de verlos, sentía que por fin, había acabado con ellos. Aunque pudiera volver, no sería bienvenido, aquel nunca fue su hogar para empezar.

Cuando Loki soltó Gungnir(1), había tomado la decisión de morir porque creía que ya no quedaba nada más para él en Asgard. Toda su vida había tratado de encajar, ser aquello que su padre y su gente esperaban, pero su naturaleza invariablemente se interpuso en el camino. Siempre supo que había algo malo con él, solo que no tenía certeza de lo que era.

Nunca pudo alcanzar su expectativas y muchos lo despreciaron por ello. El trató de cambiar, de ser como la mayoría, pero más tarde que temprano, se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuanto se esforzara, en sus ojos, él siempre sería diferente.

Esa revelación, despertó una intensa aversión contra su gente. Se propuso a si mismo hacer pagar a todo aquel que lo había menospreciado. Iba a demostrarles a todos que él no era alguien que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, no iba a aguantar ser la burla de nadie.

Su personalidad entonces cambió. Comenzó a retraerse en sí mismo y en sus estudios de magia. Por fuera, adquirió la fachada de alguien controlado y distante, pero por dentro, era alguien receloso y desconfiado. Convirtió la retórica en su arma contra cualquiera que se le enfrentara y planeaba discretas venganzas contra aquellos lo suficientemente valientes como para convertirse en su enemigo.

Pronto, rumores comenzaron a esparcirse. Lo llamaron de muchas formas, entre ellas dios del engaño, dios de la mala suerte, e incluso Ergi(2)

El problema en este tipo de situaciones, es que si a una persona se le dice algo por un tiempo suficiente, llega un punto en donde inevitablemente una parte de ella comienza a creer lo que se está afirmando. Y Loki a pesar de toda su apatía, no fue indiferente a esta regla. Él se convirtió en su reputación.

Y entonces, comenzó a interpretar un papel, siempre fue bueno en eso. Sin embargo, ¿a donde acababa la actuación y comenzaba el verdadero Loki? El ya no lo sabía. Después de un tiempo, el papel era ya parte de su personalidad.

Llegado a este punto, incluso la cercana relación con su no-hermano se vio afectada.

Thor era alguien brillante y querido por todos, todo lo que Loki nunca sería y eso hizo que se ganara su más completo rencor. Él no quería ser sólo una sombra, la parte oscura que se proyectaba de toda esa luz.

Thor en cambio, a pesar de todas sus virtudes, era en realidad una persona ciega. Nunca vio el verdadero origen del odio de su hermano y al verse enfrentado a su cambio negativo de personalidad, simplemente se alejó.

Todo este resentimiento, decantó finalmente en el día de la coronación y en todos los hechos que después se desencadenarían.

Loki reconoció a si mismo, que cuando descubrió su verdadero origen, él había estado completamente fuera de sí. Sintió un odio tan profundo contra el mundo y contra si mismo, que incluso había llegado al extremo de querer exterminar toda una raza, sólo para probar que él no era uno de ellos.

– _Bueno, ya no tenía caso seguir pensando en aquello. Esas eran reminiscencias de alguien más, una persona que se había perdido para siempre en el vacío_ –

Se quedó ahí tirado un largo tiempo, en ese páramo olvidado. Esperaba que ya para ese entonces su magia lo hubiera curado, pero no fue así. La sintió revolotear, pero no podía llamarla, era como si simplemente se estuviera negando a hacer su aparición.

– _Quizás mi magia, al igual que yo, no ve ningún propósito en curarme_ _–_ Reflexionó – _Es posible que piense incluso, que al no hacerlo, le está haciendo un favor al universo._

 _Debí de haber muerto en aquel vacío. En realidad, debí haberlo hecho mucho antes, en Jotunheimen, en aquel templo en donde fui dejado por Laufey para pudrirme. Todo debió de haber terminado allí. Hubiera sido un destino adecuado para un monstro como yo_ –

* * *

Loki perdió la noción del tiempo, paró de contar las veces en que el sol se ocultó en el cielo y volvió a surgir. Su tiempo lo pasó entre espacios consiente y momentos desvanecido en sueños, tanto así que le costaba diferenciar cuando estaba durmiendo y cuando esta despierto.

– _¿Cuánto tiempo me demoraré en morir sin agua ni comida?_ _–_ Pensó divagando. Pero lejos de tener miedo, sus elucubraciones no eran más que una curiosidad mórbida.

– _Bueno, no tiene importancia, la única certeza que tengo es que voy a morir, ese es el único destino que me espera_ –

La inevitabilidad del final, le hizo pensar en su propia vida y en los caminos que lo llevaron a su situación actual.

Al principio, al analizar sus circunstancias, él había culpado a su familia de su caída al abismo, el creía que debido a sus engaños e injusticias, sus acciones habían desencadenado en que él perdiera toda esperanza y decidiera soltarse.

– _Ellos en realidad, fueron los que me lanzaron al abismo_ – Había pensado.

Pero después de tanto repetirlo en su cabeza, ese argumento comenzó a perder peso, hasta que algo en su corazón le dijo que esa no era toda la verdad.

– _Bueno, si voy a morir, sería bueno que por una vez, pudiera mostrarme honesto... aunque sólo fuera conmigo mismo_ –

La verdad, ya era hora de dejar de justificarse. Ya él no era un niño como para

continuar cargándole su fracaso a los demás.

Es cierto que en un principio el desprecio y odio de los demás lo llevaron por malos caminos, pero al final del día, fueron sus propias decisiones las que trazaron su destino. Él era el responsable de sus actos, nadie más.

– _Que extraño sentirme divagando de esta manera... En Asgard, nunca me di el tiempo de analizar así mis sentimientos. Que ironía que haya tenido que quedarme paralítico para poder encontrar la calma necesaria, que me permitiría darle algo de sentido a esta maraña de pensamientos_ – Dijo Loki con un dejo de humor.

* * *

Los días se amontonaban unos tras otros, cuando lo vio. De soslayo percibió la silueta de un hombre, un Mirgardiano que lo observaba escondido desde uno de los surcos del cráter.

– _¿Habrá venido a matarme?_ _–_ Pensó Loki _Bueno, no estaría mal, al contario, sería acelerar un proceso que de los contrario sería agonizantemente lento_ –

Pero el hombre sólo se quedó observándole de lejos, analizándolo.

Después de lo que pareció ser un largo tiempo, por fin pareció reunir su valentía y salió de su escondite, parándose sin mayores preámbulos enfrente del cuerpo inerte de Loki.

Una vez en su línea directa de visión, Loki pudo tener un mejor vistazo de su apariencia. El Midgardiano, llevaba un primitivo atuendo compuesto de pieles y cueros. Su torso se encontraba desnudo, pero una espléndida capa cubría sus hombros, seguramente de un animal que él mismo había casado. Sus botas estaban amarradas con lazos que llegaban hasta las rodillas, y en su cinto llevaba una daga que parecía hecha de hierro, la cual agarraba del mango, sin esgrimirla, como si estuviera indeciso de si debiera usarla o no.

El hombre y Loki, se miraron mutuamente con curiosidad y luego, para sorpresa del segundo, el Mirgardiano extendió su mano.

–Hola, mi nombre es Tony del clan Stark. No se quién eres y la verdad no creo que seas de por aquí por tus ropajes ¿Por qué has estado ahí tanto tiempo sin moverte? ¿Eres un Dios? ¿Un demonio? Hace varios días vi que algo calló del cielo, y escuché un gran golpe ¿fuiste tú? ¿Puedes entender siquiera alguna palabra de lo que estoy diciendo?–

Gracias al All-Tongue(3), Loki podía comprenderlo perfectamente, sin embargo, se le quedó mirando un tanto aturdido. Después de haber pasado días en el más completo silencio, sus sentidos no agradecieron el aparente talento que poseía este hombre (Stark, su cerebro proveyó), de expulsar tal sarta de palabras en lo que pareció tan solo un segundo.

Cuando hubo recuperado su ingenio, Loki escogió una de las preguntas y contestó.

–No soy ningún Dios, quizás en algún tiempo lo fui, pero esa persona ya no existe más. Si vienes a matarme, no te detendré, al contrario, me harías un gran favor– Dijo Loki en un tono neutro.

–¿Matarte? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?– Dijo Tony con extrañeza –Tú no me has hecho nada. A no ser que… Dime, ¿eres una amenaza?– Dijo con suspicacia.

Una risa amarga y resignada se hizo camino por su garganta –Aunque quisiera, no podría. Estoy paralizado por completo, no puedo moverme y dudo que alguna vez vuelva a hacerlo–

Tony se quedó en silencio un momento.

–¿Y si pudieras?– Le dijo finalmente

–¿Si pudiera qué?– Le espetó Loki confundido.

–Si pudieras hacerme daño ¿Lo harías?–

Loki lo miró desconcertado – _Si tuviera completo dominio de su cuerpo y fuerza ¿Lo atacaría? ¿mataría a aquel que había sido testigo de su debilidad? ¿acabaría con esa persona sin mayores miramientos, como si sólo se tratase de un insecto molesto? Quizás la persona que era antes no lo habría pensado dos veces, pero ahora…_ _–_

–No… no lo haría– Respondió, después de una larga pausa.

Tony entonces lo miró, escrutando su rostro con ojos penetrantes. Buscando aquella verdad que creía las palabras podían eludir.

–Está bien, te creo– Dijo después de haber terminado su examen.

Loki se estremeció como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara. Nunca nadie antes le había soltado aquellas palabras con tanta ligereza. Él se había ganado el título del Dios de la mentira y se había acostumbrado que todo lo que saliera de su boca, fuera puesto en duda. Que una persona le entregara su confianza así de fácil, no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado a experimentar.

Tony por su parte, permaneció indiferente a la gran sorpresa de su interlocutor. El haber podido dejar sin palabras al famoso silvertongue (4), era una hazaña de la que permaneció completamente ignorante.

–Bueno, "ex-Dios"– Dijo Tony –¿En algún momento me vas a decir tu nombre? Si no lo haces no importa, tengo un talento para los sobrenombres y con solo mirarte ya tengo varios preparados…–

–Es Loki– Dijo éste interrumpiéndolo. Estaba seguro que cualquiera de estos "sobrenombres" serían por lo bajo, exasperantes y/o humillantes.

–Un gusto en conocerte. Así que... cuéntame ¿cómo es posible que hayas caído del cielo?–

Loki estuvo tentado a simplemente decirle que aquello no era de su incumbencia. Siempre había sido una persona reservada y este hombre esperaba que con sólo preguntar, él estaría dispuesto a contarle cada uno de sus secretos. Pero simplemente estaba muy cansado… y además, el solo hecho de pensar en una batalla de retórica con este hombre, hacía que su cabeza palpitara.

Y entonces con un suspiro, Loki le contó acerca de sus orígenes y de su caída, para luego explicar cómo, por completa casualidad, había terminado colisionando con el planeta tierra. Fue un breve y poco detallado resumen de los hechos, hablado en un tono desinteresado, casi mecánico.

Sin embargo, obviando cualquier reticencia por parte de Loki, Tony no se abstuvo de interrumpirlo con preguntas de todo tipo, las cuales Loki respondió obviando olímpicamente toda inquisición acerca de las razones que habían desencadenado su caída en primer lugar.

Tony mostró especial curiosidad acerca de su cultura extraterrestre, y entonces Loki accedió a contarle de Asgard, de su gente y adelantos. Habló de sus costumbres y descubrimientos. Trató de describir aquellos paisajes únicos y al hacerlo, fue como si él estuviera allí de nuevo. Su relato adquirió entonces un tono algo melancólico, y la sombra de una gran tristeza amenazo con envolverlo, pero luego, al vislumbrar el rostro maravillado de su espectador, con asombro, se dio cuenta que aquellos sentimientos comenzaron a retroceder.

–¡Guau!– Dijo Tony –¡Todo esto es increíble! ¡Otros planetas! ¡Aquello que llamas tecnología! ¡magia! Me cuesta imaginarlo. ¿Sería posible que los humanos alguna vez alcancemos tales adelantos? Espero que si.

Verás, yo soy un inventor. A través de mis creaciones, he tratado de forma infructuosa de mejorar el estatus de vida de mi tribu, pero la verdad, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer cuando nos estamos muriendo de hambre y sed.

Hace mucho tiempo que mi gente y yo hemos estado luchando por nuestra sobrevivencia, pero me apena decir que las cosas no se ven favorables para nosotros. Enfermedades, falta de alimento y agua, mantienen a mi tribu al borde de la desaparición

Pero, supongo que no debo quejarme, en todos lados es lo mismo, hay personas con incluso peor suerte a la de nosotros…–

Aquella última frase sorprendió a Loki.

–¿Por que dices que en todos lados es lo mismo? ¿Acaso la tierra está pasando por un periodo de crisis?–

– _Periodo de crisis_ … Es una forma de ponerlo– Dijo Tony sentándose a su lado como si de repente un gran peso se hubiera posado sobre sus hombros –No se si te has dado cuenta, pero no estamos parados precisamente en un terreno muy fructífero. Por donde mires es seco y estéril, pero el tema, es que no es sólo aquí. Por más lejos que he llegado, o por más exploradores a los que he preguntado, es lo mismo en todos lados, sólo hay escasez.

Con mi tribu, hemos llegado a la conclusión que estamos presenciando la muerte de nuestra tierra. Los ancianos, dicen que con cada generación es peor, ellos aseguran que llegará un momento en que todo se seque por completo, lo que significará la extinción de la vida, animales y humanos por igual.

Acongojado por la inevitabilidad de aquella predicción, he dedicado mi vida a tratar de encontrar una solución a este problema, pero todavía no he dado con nada.

Buscando información, en uno de mis viajes, encontré unos escritos antiguos. Ellos hablan de la tierra de antes, una rebosante de agua y alimentos, un mundo en donde la gente tenía sus necesidades cubiertas y una cultura cuantiosa.

En sus registros, se puede ver precisamente cuando las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. Se produjo un fenómeno que ellos llamaron "calentamiento del globo", una sequía generalizada que comenzó a extenderse por todos los rincones.

Una vez hubo comenzado, no pudo detenerse y pronto la humanidad presenció un proceso que aunque lento, dejó solo muerte a su alrededor.

Pronto, lo que quedaba de la humidad comenzó a entrar en pánico. Guerras se desencadenaron por la supremacía de los pocos recursos que habían, sólo logrando que más personas perecieran.

Los escritos terminan ahí, abandonados.

Mi teoría es que después de las guerras, poco fue lo que quedó. La humanidad sobrevivió pero apenas, y aquellos que quedaron, tuvieron que comenzar de nuevo, crear una nueva sociedad con los restos. Es por eso que, si es que alguna vez tuvimos tecnología como la que describes, ésta ya no existe más–

Al escuchar esto, Loki sintió una punzada de dolor visceral en el pecho. Le tomó varios momentos desconcertantes identificarlo como empatía.

–Yo… no lo sabía– Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

–Tranquilo, no es tu culpa– Dijo Tony.

¿Pero no lo era? Loki había sido un príncipe de Asgard, eso significaba que había jurado proteger a todos sus reinos vasallos. Esto desde luego, incluía a la tierra.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera enterado antes de su situación? No era como si le hubiera importado mucho en ese tiempo, pero no había escuchado a nadie de Asgard siquiera mencionar el asunto.

¿Acaso Odín sabía? Parecía improbable que se mantuviera ignorante ¿Por qué no había echo algo entonces? – _Quizás simplemente no le importaba_ – Susurró una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza.

El que por supuesto habría sabido, era Thor. Cuando fue desterrado, tuvo que haber testigo de la situación de los humanos. Pero no es como si hubiera discutido con Thor de su experiencia en la tierra. Después de su exilio, sólo se vieron nuevamente en el Bifrost, y no precisamente para hablar, si no para enfrentarse en aquella batalla final, cuyo resultado lo llevó a soltarse de Gungir y caer al vacío.

Pero no valía la pena pensar en eso ahora. Nada bueno podía venir de revivir el pasado, ni de hacerse preguntas que probablemente nunca tendrían respuesta. Decidió entonces focalizarse en su situación actual.

Todavía sentía esa persistente sensación de empatía molestándolo. No era común que él sucumbiera a aquella emoción, nunca fue un impulso que viniera de forma natural en él y sin embargo ahí estaba, aguijoneándolo directo en el pecho.

Debía hacer algo al respecto, se estaba volviendo realmente insoportable… Y en ese momento lo recordó.

–Stark, dijiste que tu tribu está muriendo de hambre ¿verdad? ¿Ves un bolso que se encuentra atado a mi cadera? Ahí dentro encontrarás algunos alimentos. Creo recordar que hay verduras y algunos panes. Aquel pan es uno especial, está diseñado para hacer que un Asgardiano recupere su fuerza y así pueda mantenerse por varios días, sospecho que para un humano sería incluso más tiempo. No es mucho, dado que está pensado para un solo individuo, pero me parece que podría ayudar–

El rostro de Stark se ilumino de repente lleno de alegría, pero luego miró a Loki y su expresión cambió a una de aprensión.

–¿Y que hay de ti? Dijiste que no te podías mover, así que eso significa que no has comido nada ¿verdad? Espera, te alcanzaré algo…–

–No– Dijo Loki, con una voz dura que lo detuvo en seco –Sería un desperdicio. Podrías alimentarme ahora pero ¿de que serviría? solo sería prolongar lo inevitable. Si no puedo moverme ¿cómo voy a valérmelas por mi mismo? ¿Cómo voy conseguir sustento en un reino que ya de por si es austero? No… es mejor que lleves toda la comida a tu gente–

–¡Oh no! ¡No voy a tener nada de eso! Ahora mismo voy a sacar una porción de aquel pan y yo mismo te voy a alimentar con el. Y si no quieres voy a… a picarte en la cara con un palo hasta que te canses y termines cediendo. Si esto se transforma en una batalla de desgaste, tengo todo para ganar, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Puedo quedarme hasta que termines rindiéndote sólo por lo exasperante que puedo llegar a ser–

Loki no lo planeó, simplemente se escapó de su boca, una fuerte carcajada que hizo se sintiera mareado. Aquella no fue una risa irónica como la que usualmente le dedicaba a la gente de la corte en Asgard, si no una sincera, en su estado más puro. Un sonido rico, que en ese momento le resultó imposible de contener.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído así? Sinceramente no lo recordaba.

Cuando se hubo recuperado de su exabrupto, trató de componer su rostro en uno de seriedad, pero todavía podía notarse una tenue y traicionera luz de diversión que danzaba en sus ojos.

–Tengo la sensación que eres alguien que no está acostumbrado a recibir negativas ¿me equivoco?–

–Si recibo negativas, es sólo que decido no prestarles atención– Dijo Tony con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

–Muy bien Stark– Dijo Loki después de un momento –Dejaré que me alimentes por esta vez si es que así lo deseas, pero no he cambiado mi opinión al respecto, todavía sostengo la futilidad de este acuerdo–

Stark procedió entonces con cuidado, a retirar los alimentos y a depositar porciones de comida en los labios agrietados de Loki.

Cuando hubo terminado, se retiró donde su tribu, pero no sin antes entregarle a Loki la vehemente promesa de su retorno.

Después de aquel inesperado encuentro, Loki se sintió aturdido, con una sensación extraña en su cara, un ligero hormigueo, especialmente en los lugares en donde Tony lo había tocado. Podría ser que estuviera…. ¿contento? Lo consideró y luego movió su cabeza – _Tonterías sentimentales_ – Pensó.

º

º

º

º

º

¿Qué piensan? ¿Debería continuar? Por favor comenten o agréguenme a favoritos. Sus comentarios me alegran el día y me alientan a seguir escribiendo :)


	2. Capítulo 2: Oportunidades

**Capítulo 2: Oportunidades**

Después del encuentro, Loki no pudo dejar de pensar en Stark. Rememoró al Midgardiano con esa ingeniosa elocuencia y ese ímpetu fastidioso. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta que realmente había disfrutado de su compañía.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su partida?Loki no tenía idea, sin embargo no importaba, él estaba seguro, Stark no iba a volver.

Después de todo ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Todo lo que Loki podía haberle dado, él ya lo había tomado; ya hubiera sido comida, conocimiento, o simplemente haber sido capaz de satisfacer un capricho.

Pero lejos de sentir resentimiento, Loki en ese momento se sentía agradecido. Mientras yacía sólo en aquel páramo, el hecho de rememorar su conversación, le había otorgado una agradable distracción para aquellas monótonas horas que se arrastraban lentamente, acumulándose una tras otra.

Ese hombre, lo había sacado de esa apatía que sentía lo había consumido poco a poco. Le pareció que aunque pequeño, aquel gesto le había permitido ser algo más que un ser que aunque vivo, se había considerado a sí mismo ya muerto.

Estaba convencido de que Stark no iba a regresar y fue por esta razón que su corazón dio un vuelco, al escuchar de pronto sonidos de pasos que se acercaban y luego aquella inequívoca figura apareciendo frente a sus ojos.

–¡Stark!–

–¡Si! El mismo ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? Dije que iba a volver ¿no es verdad? ¡Y dime Tony por favor! Somos amigos y ellos no se tratan por los apellidos–

–¿Amigos?– Dijo Loki.

–¡Claro que si! Hemos compartido incluso comida juntos, si eso no es amistad, no sé lo que es– Dijo Tony, con una sonrisa divertida.

Se acercó entonces al todavía asombrado Loki y luego mirándolo directamente a los ojos le, dijo esta vez de forma seria.

–El pan que nos diste hizo maravillas por mi gente. Gracias a el pudimos llegar a nuevos sectores de recolección, muchos de los cuales antes no podíamos por nuestro cansancio y debilidad. Aquellas personas que estaban enfermas, se recuperaron de dolencias que pensábamos mortales. Nunca nos habíamos sentido tan fuertes ¡Todo gracias a ti! En nombre de mi tribu, tienes mi más sincera gratitud– Le dijo, poniendo una rodilla en el piso, para luego hacer una profunda reverencia.

Loki, estaba lejos de considerase a sí mismo una persona humilde. El nunca fue un individuo que mostrara demasiada modestia cuando hablaba de sus logros, ni alguien que tuviera reservas al acaparar la atención de gente dispuesta a enaltecer sus virtudes.

Pero ahora, viendo la enorme estima y gratitud que Tony le estaba dedicando, solo sintió una enorme incomodidad. Había algo en ese discurso que lo hizo percibirse enormemente ansioso, una emoción, que coincidentemente, se parecía mucho a la mortificación.

Stark hablaba de él como si fuera un héroe, como si hubiera salvado la vida de su tribu en un acto valiente y desinteresado. Pero Loki no era un héroe, el era muchas cosas, pero aquel título definitivamente no estaba entre ellas.

Lo único que había hecho era entregar algo que desde un comienzo, él había considerado perdido. No había sacrificio alguno. Él no había hecho ninguna hazaña extraordinaria ni honorable que mereciera tal reconocimiento.

–Levántate– Espetó Loki, incapaz de expresar su confusión en otra cosa que no fuera molestia –No es necesario arrodillarse, yo no hice nada…–

–¡Claro que hiciste!– Dijo Tony interrumpiéndolo –Puede que haya parecido un gesto pequeño para ti, pero significó el mundo para nosotros. No le doy mi agradecimiento a cualquiera así que solo acéptalo ¿de acuerdo? ¡Dios! Eres incluso más obstinado que yo y eso es decir algo– Dijo Tony irritado.

Una voz en su cabeza, le dijo a Loki que debería sentirse insultado por el atrevimiento de este hombre, pero ésta fue acallada inmediatamente por una sensación de diversión que surgió al presenciar aquella actitud irreverente y descarada. Definitivamente Stark tenía algo de 'malicia' o 'travesura' en su interior.

–Hablando de agradecimiento– Continuó Tony alegre –Tengo un presente para ti–

Loki vio como se alejaba, para aparecer momentos después con un curioso objeto, una especie de transporte que empujó hasta posicionarlo en su línea directa de visión.

Pudiendo apreciarlo de manera detallada, Loki reparó en su estructura: Estaba construida con armazón de madera, pudiendo vislumbrase dos bloques circulares a cada lado acompañados de un eje y en su parte media, un soporte que hacía las bases para un asiento.

Le tomó algunos segundos reconocerla pero cuando lo hizo, sintió como si su respiración se hubiera congelado. En Asgard no eran comunes y su diseño era algo primitivo, pero no había duda alguna... Aquella era una silla de ruedas.

Pero ¿cómo era posible? Por lo que Tony le había comentado de este reino, la tecnología disponible era casi nula. Todavía no habían inventado las piezas de rueda y por lo tanto el concepto de "vehículo" les era aún más ajeno.

–Yo la diseñé y todos en la tribu ayudamos a construirla. Nunca habíamos hecho nada así, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Soy un genio. Además, el poder hablar contigo, me dio muchas ideas para su construcción–

¿Esto era para él? ¿Los de la tribu habían puesto todo ese esfuerzo en inventar algo completamente nuevo solo para que pudiera moverse nuevamente? Eso significaba que iba a poder dejar este lugar, ¡dejar de ser un completo inválido! Una ayuda que aunque no resolvía completamente su situación, le entregaba una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

Sintió un nudo posarse en su garganta y una extraña emoción lo abrumó, una que hizo sus ojos picaran y su pecho se contrajera. Acaso era ¿sorpresa? ¿temor? ¿alegría? Loki supuso que era un poco de todas ellas.

Tony ayudó a Loki a posicionarse en su nueva silla y juntos, emergieron del cráter. Una vez posicionado, él pudo ver el paisaje que lo rodeaba, por primera vez desde su caída.

Lo que presenció estaba lejos de ser una vista hermosa. Era un lugar demasiado estéril, casi un desierto y, sin embargo, a Loki le pareció impresionante.

Vio cómo se alzaba el alba detrás de las imponentes montañas y aquel cielo de increíble color celeste que se extendía por el horizonte. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los suaves rayos de sol acariciándole el rostro y el sonido del viento ondulando sobre la arena. Todo le pareció nuevo, irreal. Se sintió como si fuera un ciego viendo por vez primera, o quizás como un prisionero al que se le ha otorgado la libertad que había pensado irremediablemente perdida.

Loki abrió sus ojos y sintió sobre él la mirada silenciosa de Tony posándose en su rostro. En ella, notó una alegría casi palpable, una satisfacción que se reflejó también, en una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

–Gracias...– Loki dijo en un murmullo, uno tan suave que de no haber estado lo suficientemente cerca, probablemente Tony no lo hubiera oído. Era una palabra simple, pero Tony pudo apreciar en ella toda la veracidad y sinceridad que aquel término contenía.

–Vamos, la tribu nos está esperando–

Juntos partieron entonces, a un nuevo comienzo.

º

º

º

º

º

Este capítulo es más corto que el anterior, pero hacerlo más corto me permite postear más seguido y como escribo lento, creo que es mejor jeje

Por favor, díganme lo que piensan de la historia, cualquier comentario es bienvenido

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Aceptación

**Capítulo 3: Aceptación**

El camino fue duro debido al terreno escarpado y las limitaciones de su silla de ruedas, pero menos tiempo de lo que pensó, Loki divisó a lo lejos un pequeño asentamiento compuesto de varias tiendas de campaña dispuestas de manera circular. Lo vio en medio de en una hondonada, en un claro oculto entre las montañas.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Loki visualizó de repente, varias personas reunidas. Estaban paradas cerca de la entrada, inmóviles, como si estuvieran aguardando a que algo sucediera.

La pequeña multitud, al verlos aparecer, pareció avivarse y luego movidos por un súbito clamor impetuoso, estalló en una ronda atronadora de vítores.

Aplaudían con vehemencia y gritos se hacían eco entre la gente. Algunos niños trataban de acercarse a los recién llegados con una infantil curiosidad y los adultos los saludaban agitando los brazos en gestos entusiastas.

El primer pensamiento de Loki era que Tony debería ser muy famoso para ser recibido así por su tribu, una especie de héroe entre ellos. Pero cuando los presentes obviaron completamente a Tony, dirigiéndole a él toda su atención, Loki no puedo contener en su semblante, una mirada de sorpresa genuina y total.

Los ancianos, fueron los primeros en acercársele. Le dieron la más cálida bienvenida

\- Si así lo eliges, puedes quedarte y vivir con nosotros. Ahora eres parte de la tribu - Le aseguraron.

Luego, se acercaron los demás integrantes. Loki vio un desfile de rostros, todos con sonrisas amables, expresándole el máximo respeto y cordialidad. Algunos le palmeaban el hombro (al parecer olvidando que él era incapaz de sentirlo) y otros se acercaban personalmente a entregarle su sincero agradecimiento.

Loki fue incapaz de articular palabra durante todo el proceso. Solo se quedó ahí, mirando a todos con la boca abierta, sumado en el más supremo desconcierto.

Sólo salió de su ensimismamiento, cuando Tony comenzó a reírse suavemente, al parecer, burlándose de su rostro conmocionado. Loki reaccionando al fin, fijó en él una de sus mejores miradas de enojo.

Interrumpiendo lo que presagiaba ser una discusión insipiente, de repente, un adolecente se adelantó. Era un joven de rostro afable y cuerpo ágil. En ese momento, una luz de admiración irradiaba directamente desde sus ojos.

-Oh! Guau Eres 'Él', no puedo creer que realmente estés aquí. ¡Estoy muy emocionado! Veo que estas utilizando el artefacto que construimos ¿ha funcionado bien? ¡Yo también ayudé a fabricarlo! Espero no ser inoportuno, pero simplemente no puedo contenerme, tengo que peguntar: ¿eres capaz de hacer magia? Si es así, sería realmente increíble! Estoy muy honrado yo...-

-¡Chico! Sólo respira-

-Oh, si, si Sr. Stark! lo siento. Soy Petter, del clan Parker- El chico parecía estar demasiado nervioso alrededor de Tony. Tal vez lo idolatraba.

-Solo vine a darle las gracias- continúo el chico, con más calma -Usted salvó la vida de mi tío. Él estaba muy enfermo. Los curanderos, me dijeron que no había nada más que hacer, pero luego, gracias al alimento que usted nos dio, ¡se recuperó completamente!

Quería decirle, que estaré ahí por cualquier cosa que necesite. Le debo una deuda de gratitud y haré todo lo posible para repagarla- Dijo muy serio con una breve reverencia.

¿Deuda? A Loki volvió a invadirlo el desconcierto, pero esta vez, no lo tomó desprevenido. Preparó en su cabeza un comentario mordaz, decidido a hacer decisitir al chico de aquella ridícula noción.

Abrió su boca para hablar, pero justo en ese momento, Tony presintiendo lo que venía, con un movimiento repentino, empujó rápidamente la silla de ruedas de Loki, alejándola del lugar.

-Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien- Dijo Tony, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Hizo una seña a lo lejos y entonces una mujer se acercó haciéndose espacio entre la multitud.

-Ella es Pepper Potts, una de mis grandes amigas-

-Al fin te conozco, Tony ha hablado mucho de ti- Dijo ella de manera afable

-Nada bueno, supongo- Dijo Loki, soltando un resoplido.

-Mmm de hecho, es todo lo contrario. Desde que Tony llegó, no ha parado de hablar de ti, nombrando lo fantástico y maravilloso que fue conocerte y lo terriblemente guapo...-

-Guou, Guou! seguramente Loki no quiere escuchar eso...- Dijo Tony, con una risa nerviosa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Pepper lo ignoró por completo.

-Además, Tony no es quién para hablar mal de nadie, te impresionaría la cantidad de locuras que ha hecho y de las cuales he tenido que rescatarlo...-

\- Si lo permite, realmente me gustaría continuar esta conversación acerca de estas "locuras" de las que habla- Dijo Loki divertido.

-¡Fantástico! Se han conocido ¿por que? ¿5 minutos? y ya están planeando divertirse/entretenerse a costa mía. Creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad ustedes, ¡se van a llevar simplemente genial! -Dijo Tony

\- Ha sido un placer conocerla, Lady Pepper- Dijo Loki y se sorprendió a si mismo al no escuchar ni una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que no era sólo a ella, en realidad había disfrutado de conocer a todo ese lunático grupo de personas que conformaban esta tribu.

Todos, con aquella entusiasta disposición, lo había recibido sin reservas, como un igual. A ellos no les importaba que fuera paralítico, ni siquiera que no fuera humano. Le habían ofrecido un lugar para llamar hogar.

Una expresión muy débil como una sonrisa parpadeó alrededor de su boca y algo en sus ojos se suavizó ligeramente.

Tony que justo eligió ese momento para posar sobre él sus ojos, se vio de repente incapaz de desviar su mirada.

-¡Guau!- Pensó -Le sienta muy bien esa expresión-

Anonadado, fue invadido de pronto por un súbita certeza.

-Quiero ver esa sonrisa de nuevo... Quizás algún día logre, ponerla de nuevo en su rostro...-

* * *

Después de aquella fervorosa acogida, La gente de la tribu, preparó para Loki una de las tiendas y se esforzaron para abastecerla con todo lo necesario para su estancia

La tribu había decidido (sin cabida a protesta), que se iban a encargar de su cuidado. Peter se había ofrecido como voluntario también y lo asistía en sus tareas cotidianas, ofreciéndole su ayuda y apoyo.

Incluso Pepper pasaba regularmente a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, encargándose de la distribución de sus alimentos y asegurando su comodidad.

Tony, por su parte, lo visitaba a diario en su nuevo hogar. Incluso lo convenció para llevarlo regularmente, a tranquilos paseos matutinos por los alrededores. Él empujaba la silla de ruedas, mientras ambos se enfrascaban en extensas y vigorizantes conversaciones.

Hablaban de los temas más diversos y a pesar de venir de mundos distintos, Loki se encontró disfrutando enormemente la compañía de un hombre que lo rivalizaba en elocuencia e ingenio.

Loki comenzó a esperar esas visitas con ansias, sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con que cayeron en una agradable rutina.

Pasó el tiempo. Lejos habían quedado ya aquellos primeros días solitarios en la vacía arena.

Loki había ayudado y había sido recompensado con la primera verdadera amistad de toda su vida.

Se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, más incluso del que podía recordar, él realmente se sintió libre.

Pese a la ironía de estar atrapado en un cuerpo paralizado, percibió aquella libertad llenándolo por completo, como si algo en él se hubiera aflojado, como si alguien hubiera abierto una nueva ventana en su interior.

Sentía como si el destino, le hubiera cedido la posibilidad de vivir una nueva vida, una en la que se le permitió ser aquello que quería ser y no sólo lo que otros esperaban de él.

En ésta realidad, él no era un príncipe, ni un hijo, ni un hermano; ni siquiera un ser consumido por el vacío. Aquí, no existían expectaciones incumplidas ni papeles por interpretar.

Este era un mundo, en donde podía comenzar a curar aquellas fisuras que durante años había visto abrise poco a poco en su conciencia

Con un suave pulso de calor irradiando en su pecho, Loki Supo exactamente lo que se le había entregado: La oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

º

º

º

º

º

¡Introducimos a Pepper y Peter a esta historia! ¡Realmente amo a Spiderman! así que supongo que no podría quedarse fuera jaja

Como siempre, cualquier comentario y/o favorito son bienvenidos. Si tienen alguna duda, recomendación u opinión, por favor no dudes en señalarlos

¡Cuídate!


	4. Capítulo 4: Surgimiento

**Capítulo 4: Surgimiento**

(1)Nornas: Son seres de género femenino que gobiernan el destino de los dioses y los hombres.

* * *

Gracias al pan de Loki, la tribu con su reciente vitalidad, logró abastecerse como hace mucho no hacía. Antes la comida les alcanzaba a penas para sobrevivir, ahora en cambio, lograron incluso asegurar provisiones para días venideros, administrando su comida en un justo sistema de reparto que beneficiaba a todos los miembros.

Pero nada está predestinado para ser eterno y pronto la tribu se vio enfrentada a una gran disyuntiva.

Se percataron de ello de manera gradual. El grupo de caza comenzó llegar con cada vez menos animales y los recolectores informaron un día, que la mayoría de los árboles y arbustos de los alrededores no contaban con más frutos para su cosecha. Había llegado el momento que temían: los recursos del sector se estaban agotando.

Un trio de ancianos visitó a Loki. Contemplándolo con aire sombrío, le explicaron preocupados la situación.

–¿Díganme, ustedes han desarrollado todavía la agricultura?– Les preguntó Loki, después de rebuscar en su memoria por alguna solución al dilema.

–Si, hemos tratado, pero nada de lo que plantamos, ha dado fruto. La verdad es que esta tierra es demasiado árida y además llueve muy rara vez, y cuando lo hace, Lo que podemos recolectar apenas alcanza para abastecernos. Nos sería imposible mantener un cultivo de bajo estas circunstancias–

–¿Y todavía guardan los alimentos orgánicos que les di?–

–Si, solo consumimos el pan, pero conservamos el resto. Estábamos pensando en utilizarlo para alguna eventualidad–

–Bien. Aquellos alimentos son bastante resistentes, tengo la idea que si los plantan, podrán crecer con muy poca agua e incluso en un terreno como en este–

Las verduras entonces fueron cultivadas y la tribu aguardó expectante para ver los resultados. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, el alimento de Loki echó raíces y creció. Las nuevas plantas otorgaron al suelo con nuevos nutrientes y esto facilitó que pudieran plantar algunas hierbas locales, las cuales crecieron también.

Percatándose del éxito de la empresa, la gente comenzó a trabajar en sus cultivos personales y a pesar de ser un trabajo laborioso, se sentían emocionados. Comenzaron a abrazar con entusiasmo la idea de quedarse en un lugar fijo y procurarse así de alimentos.

Loki y Tony se dieron a la tarea de diseñar un nuevo sistema de almacenamiento de agua. La idea era aprovechar al máximo las austeras precipitaciones e idear un eficiente método de irrigación para las nuevas cosechas.

Se construyeron entonces, múltiples estanques para recoger el agua de lluvia y pronto, varios canales se pudieron observar, flanqueando las inmediaciones.

Todos ayudaron. Pepper, que era experta organizadora distribuyó las diferentes tareas según las cualidades de cada uno de los integrantes de la tribu, aprovechando sus talentos personales. Esto provocó que algunos, comenzaran a especializarse.

Surgieron nuevas profesiones como la herrería y orfebrería, lo que mejoró las técnicas de fundición y moldeado para la construcción de nuevas herramientas y armas.

Peter, que era parte del grupo de caza, organizó una partida para ir a investigar a locaciones más alejadas. Tenía la esperanza de que con las nuevas herramientas, podrían cazar animales en que antes estaban fuera de su alcance.

La empresa fue todo un éxito. Cuando el grupo de Peter regresó con mucha más comida que en ninguna de sus otras incursiones, la tribu celebró durante días.

Constatando que todo marchaba bien, Loki propuso entonces la posibilidad de construir viviendas más duraderas para reemplazar inestables tiendas de campaña.

Él no era lo que se podía llamar un experto en construcción, pero desempolvando algunos conocimientos pasados y ayudado por la inventiva de Tony, juntos lograron desarrollar una mezcla que después se utilizó para construir casas robustas que los protegerían de las inclemencias del clima.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, la tribu comenzó a progresar.

La mortalidad disminuyó debido a la capacidad nutritiva de los nuevos cultivos y la tribu, comenzó a crecer en población. Nuevos bebes se podían ver en los brazos de nuevas madres.

Los tiempos estaban cambiando, sus días de nómade, habían quedado en la pasado.

Si era posible, la estima por Loki no hizo más que crecer. La gente iba a visitarlo y maravillados por su aparente conocimiento, comenzaron a pedirle todo tipo de consejos.

Loki apreciaba la atención, le hacía sentirse útil cada vez que lograba ofrecer una solución provechosa para alguno de sus problemas. Le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos en Asgard, cuando él, a pesar de toda su antipatía, era reconocido por su inteligencia y su juicio certero.

El cambio en la relación que mantenía con la tribu, fue de forma gradual, tanto que Loki, no se dio cuenta. Comenzó con pequeños obsequios de agradecimiento por la ayuda brindada y luego un día, sin previo aviso y para su más grande consternación, la gente comenzó a llamarlo "Dios Loki"

En ese momento, él pensó que las Nornas(1), deberían estar teniendo una gran carcajada a sus expensas.

Cuando habló con Tony, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido. Su consejo fue que simplemente los ignorara a todos. Él era de la opinión, de que no había nada que hacer cuando un pensamiento se había esparcido y generalizado entre todos los integrantes de la tribu.

Loki se negó a aceptarlo, simplemente por principio. Intentó contradecirlos y corregirlos, pero eventualmente, hasta él tuvo que rendirse ante su insistencia.

Era Loki contra toda una tribu y eventualmente, ellos ganaron la batalla.

º

º

º

º

º

Tribu 1 Loki 0

Jajaja

Por favor comenten y díganme que piensan. Sus comentarios y favoritos me hacen mejorar como escritor y me alientan a seguir avanzando en la historia :)


	5. Capítulo 5: Fantasmas del pasado

**Capítulo 5: Fantasmas del pasado**

(1)Æsir: Dioses nórdicos que viven en Asgard.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo. La tribu ahora gozaba de varias plantaciones que se extendían cubriendo las inmediaciones y varias casitas se podían ver flanqueando el terreno.

La gente, había capturado algunos animales para domesticarlos y utilizarlos como animales de granja. Habían comenzado con la ganadería.

Cada familia ahora cultivaba su propia finca y tenían de todo para procurarse suficientes alimentos y vivir una vida acomodada.

Sentado sobre la arena, a lo lejos, Loki los observaba trabajar la tierra, mientras sus sentidos disfrutaban del paisaje y del silencio.

Su nariz hormigueaba con el aroma de la frescura de los campos y la brisa refrescaba su piel.

A su lado, Stark ensoñaba en un plácido letargo.

Cerca de una de las plantaciones, Loki divisó, dos niños, que corría de un lado a otro por el terreno. Estaban persiguiéndose, seguramente jugando a algún tipo de juego Midgardiano.

Reían mientras aceleraban su carrera y de repente, uno de ellos (su hermano, Loki adivinó), advirtiendo que el otro iba a ganar, lo derivó de forma juguetona. Ambos cayeron y se quedaron tendidos de espaldas hacia el cielo. Loki, los escuchó gemir de dolor para luego de pronto, explotar en sonoras carcajadas.

Los padres que labraban en las cercanías, se acercaron a los niños todavía adoloridos y después de asegurarse que estaban bien, los ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

La madre, se acercó al chico que parecía el menor, era el mismo que había derribado a su hermano. Lo observó por un momento y luego, lo amonestó por su actuar, instándolo a ser más cuidadoso. Sin embargo, su mirada no era severa, al igual que su hijo, conservaba en sus ojos una luz juguetona, una que a pesar de la adultez, parecía no haber desaparecido de su rostro.

Después de la pequeña charla, despidiéndolo, depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Al niño, se le iluminó la cara y luego corriendo, volvió a reunirse con su hermano y padre, el cual esta vez, también se había unido a los juegos.

La madre lo vio alejase, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa divertida. Finalmente, con un suspiro, se reunió con el resto de la familia.

Loki, los siguió con la mirada, observando como reían y se divertía bajo el sol.

Una sensación curiosa hizo crepitar la boca de su estómago. Había algo en esa escena que lo hizo percibirse turbado, intranquilo. Su respiración se aceleró y de repente, lo embargó la necesidad creciente de correr, de escapar de todo. Quizás si hubiera podido mover su cuerpo, lo hubiera hecho, pero como no era el caso, se forzó a si mismo a calmarse, a sacudiese esa sensación asfixiante.

No era como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera sentido esto. Muchas veces antes se vio en una situación similar, y cada vez que sucedía, se obligaba a enterrar ese sentimiento, empujarlo hacia abajo y así, seguir con su vida.

- _Sabes exactamente que emoción es esta, y es por eso que no quieres enfrentarla-_ Alguien susurró viciosamente en su interior.

Ignorando aquella voz, Loki hizo un último esfuerzo desesperado para desterrar sus sentimientos, pero esta vez, fue en vano. Su mente traicionera comenzó a divagar...

Sin poder contener la fuerza de su conciencia por más tiempo, Loki dejó de luchar. Se sintió de pronto, arrastrado por un mar turbio de sensaciones que lo sacudían, llevándolo de un lado a otro.

Sus pensamientos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, llamaron el recuerdo de los que alguna vez había llamado su familia, apareciendo como imágenes fantasmales dentro de su cabeza.

Espero aquella reacción de odio que venía inmediatamente después de evocar su memoria, y se sorprendió a si mismo al no encontrar nada.

Los vio con claridad como si ellos estuvieran parados frente a él, tan fuertes, imponentes y brillantes.

Ellos lo miraron directamente, con unos ojos que parecían atravesarlo, pero él desvió la mirada. Lo hizo por temor, se dio cuenta, miedo de encontrar en ellos solo disgusto y decepción.

Pero, ya era suficiente de cobardía, estaba cansado de escapar. Había llegado el momento en que debía de enfrentar su pasado, hacer frente a sus miedos, dejar de luchar contra un enemigo que al fin y al cabo, no era más que sí mismo.

Loki entonces, dejó que sus miradas se encontraran y cuando lo hicieron, su familia le dedicó una de las sonrisas más resplandeciente que nunca hubiera visto. Sus bocas se curvaron en un gesto sincero, sin pretensiones ni enjuiciamientos.

Sin embargo, al mirarlos de forma detallada, Loki pudo percibir también algo muy sutil. Detrás de aquella expresión, había un sentimiento parecido al anhelo, una tristeza que hablaba de nostalgia y añoranza.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por entero. Se sintió expuesto, como si de repente, lo hubieran dejado desnudo en un campo baldío, sólo con sus emociones por ropaje. Como si con aquella sonrisa, hubieran abierto una puerta para mirar directamente en su interior.

Recuerdos entonces, lo asaltaron de otra época, una en la que había amado y había sido feliz. Un tiempo, en donde las ilusiones eran dadas por sentado y el odio no era el sentimiento predominante. Momentos, que le hicieron recordar, que en su corazón, en el lugar guardado para su familia, hubo una vez, algo más que sólo un espacio vacío.

* * *

Loki estaba soñando, se revolvía en su cama enroscando las sábanas con sus extremidades.

Estaba en su habitación de Asgard, pero sus sueños lo llevaron mucho más allá de las paredes del palacio. Lo transportaron hasta un reino desolado, un mundo vacío.

Había solo hielo a su alrededor y kilómetros de nieve se extendían en el horizonte.

Estaba solo, alguien lo había abandonado ahí, pero no podía recordar quién. Había visto su silueta alejarse en rápidas zancadas, y pudo sentir la desesperación invadiéndolo a medida que se perdía de la vista.

– _¡_ _Vuelve! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas!_ _–_ Había gritado en su mente.

En este desierto, permaneció tendido no sabía cuanto tiempo, hasta que el hambre hizo doler sus entrañas y una profunda tristeza hizo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Podía sentir el frío desgarrándolo, pero no desde afuera, la frialdad venía de dentro de él. Donde se suponía que debía estar su sangre, solo había hielo.

– _Vuelve, vuelve..._ – Seguía repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez, como un mantra, un ruego.

– _Vuelvevuelvevuelvevuelve_ – Hasta que los pensamientos perdieron sentido, hasta que todo lo que verdaderamente importaba era aquella cegadora blancura, hasta que se sintió a sí mismo desvanecerse, disolverse en la nada, hasta que...

Despertó empapado en sudor. Una sensación fría se extendió desde su estómago hacia sus extremidades temblorosas. Espasmos consecutivos le recorrieron el cuerpo y su piel se sintió entumecida, como si todavía pudiera sentir la nieve cortante y el viento gélido azotándole en la cara.

Debía de haber estado gritando, porque momentos después la puerta de su habitación se abrió y rápidamente su madre se sentó a su lado.

Le contó a ella todo su sueño, mientras sollozaba en su falda. El corazón de Loki dolía. La mano de Frigga era suave contra su cabello.

Ella, pareció por un momento impresionada ante su relato y luego como si la comprensión hubiera alcanzado su rostro, sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

–Loki, no llores por favor, fue sólo un mal sueño. Nada ni nadie va a dañarte. Nunca más estarás solo, lo prometo. Aunque no me encuentre a tu lado, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Mi amor será tan grande que te alcanzará a donde quiera que estés, te acompañará a donde quiera que vayas, incluso en tus momentos más oscuros. Mi pequeño, te amo con toda mi alma, nunca olvides eso, pase lo que pase, nunca lo olvides–

Él le sonrió y luego ella frotó su espalda y secó su cara.

Loki, nunca más volvió a soñar con desiertos de hielo de nuevo.

* * *

Esto había pasado mucho tiempo atrás ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora?

Frigga... ¿Hace cuanto que no se permitía pensar en ella?

La pensó como si nada hubiera cambiado. La vio hermosa y valiente, con su eterna amabilidad y voluntad de acero.

Su madre… como la extrañaba….

Y luego lo encontró, ahí estaba, oculto dentro de alguno de los pliegues de su corazón. El cariño de su madre, lo había acompañado durante todo este tiempo, sólo que había sido muy ciego y obstinado como para haberse dado cuenta.

Su pasaje mental de nuevo comenzó a cambiar…

* * *

Loki y Thor se habían escabullido nuevamente por uno de los terrenos del palacio. Se habían escapado, huyendo del resultado de una de las bromas que le habían jugado a su nuevo tutor.

Era una inocente, una pequeña travesura destinada a sacarlos del aburrimiento y del tedio que aquella lección había acarreado.

Una vez seguros, protegidos por el follaje del jardín, Loki volvió a revivir la broma, y Thor se reía, oh, cómo se reían los dos. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que su estómago doliera y sus ojos se aguaran con lágrimas.

Cuando las risas su hubieron agotado, cansados, se quedaron ahí por horas tendidos en el césped, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Un pájaro, llamó a lo lejos, con una canción larga y tintineante y la fragancia de las flores era un bálsamo suave y adormecedor.

El tiempo perdió su significado y nada más en el mundo importó, excepto la presencia cálida de aquella figura a su lado. Loki se encontró inundado de aquella sensación de seguridad que la sola presencia de su hermano podía proveer, como si nada malo en el mundo pudiera tocarlo; como si cuando el estuviera presente, el mundo fuera un lugar inexpugnable, una fortaleza sin más peligros que el de ser descubiertos en una de las nuevas bromas que habían ideado.

En ese estado de contentamiento, Thor había interrumpido el silencio.

–Nunca dudes del afecto que tengo por ti, hermano– Le había dicho de repente.

Eso lo sacó de su sopor. Fue una frase tan súbita que Loki pensó la había imaginado. Pero cuando fijó la vista en su hermano, en sus ojos encontró un profundo pozo de cariño, una mirada con una intensidad que sabía estaba dedicada sólo a él.

Thor no dijo nada más. Debió de haber encontrado en Loki algo que lo complació, porque volvió a cerrar sus ojos y apoyó sus palmas en la nuca, mientras volvía a su letargo, tarareando de forma suave.

A su lado, Loki se quedó congelado, sin saber que como reaccionar a este repentino desplante. No había una pizca de vergüenza en aquella frase y la sinceridad expresada le llegó como un rayo atravesando su pecho.

Sin saber que más hacer, volvió a acostarse en la hierba. En su mente, danzaba todavía la frase de su hermano.

Thor le había dicho que no dudara de su afecto y Loki no lo hizo. En esa época, le había creído con todo el sentimiento cándido de la juventud y la confianza dada por una amistad todavía no teñida por el rencor.

Loki le había creído, y si era sincero consigo mismo, todavía lo hacía.

* * *

Los recuerdos continuaron. Circulaban por su mente, como cuadros de sensaciones y colores pasando frente a sus ojos.

Estaban sin control, desbocados, como un desfile de imágenes, sin orden ni sentido.

* * *

Loki estaba sentado bajo un árbol, cerca del campo de entrenamiento del palacio. Miraba hacia un punto fijo, sin prestar atención a nada en específico. En su ceño, había un profundo surco y sus manos sostenían una rama que rompía, una y otra vez, aplicando en cada moción más fuerza de la que era verdaderamente necesaria. Varias otros restos de ramas estaban en el piso a su alrededor, ya pulverizadas, resultado de su efusivo ademán.

Dos meses faltaban para que pudiera alcanzar la mayoría de edad, lo que significaba que podría por fin ir a las mismas misiones a las que iba su hermano, las que antes le habían negado por ser muy "peligrosas". Por eso, se había dado a la tarea de practicar, de volverse mejor. Quería acallar todas esas voces que lo llamaban "débil" a sus espaldas, les iba a demostrar a todos lo equivocado que estaban.

Esa tarde, había estado practicando con la espada. Sabía que era su punto débil, así que le había dedicado especial atención, entrenando y esforzándose para mejorar su técnica.

Sin embargo, su profesor, parecía molesto. Lo corrigió una y otra vez y le obligaba a repetir las mismas poses, sin darle si quiera una dirección clara a seguir.

La lección llegó a un punto álgido, cuando Loki le enfrentó, alegándole su incapacidad de enseñanza.

El profesor, pareciendo ofendido se negó a seguir impartiendo su clase. Cuando Loki demandó saber el por que de aquella decisión, él simplemente señaló, que alguien como Loki, con una contextura tan magra y poco muscular, tan diferente a los otros Æsir(1) de su edad, simplemente no contaba con lo necesario para aprender el arte de la espada.

Aquello había pasado en la tarde y ya era entrada la noche cuando Loki, todavía seguía en el campo de entrenamiento, sintiéndose enfurruñado y humillado.

En medio de todo su resentimiento, su padre lo había hallado. Mirándolo un momento, sin preámbulos, le había entregado una pequeña daga engravada.

–Úsala bien– Le dijo –Recuerda que uno no elige las capacidades que la existencia ha predestinado para nosotros, pero si podemos escoger el cómo aprovechamos aquellos dones que ella ha decidido otorgarnos. Yo, sin lugar a dudas hijo mío, sé lo mucho que todavía tienes por entregar–

Su padre se marchó como había llegado, de forma súbita y en silencio, sin embargo, su visita le había dejado algo mucho más importante que solamente la daga que ahora tenía en sus manos. Sonriendo, pasó sus dedos por el afilado filo y notó con su tacto las sutiles runas que decoraban su mango.

Loki, había practicado con aquella daga hasta volverse un experto, hasta que fue el mejor lanzador que Asgard hubiera visto. Pero siempre, en cada una de las batallas, llevaba aquella primera daga, empleándola como amuleto, como un talismán de buena suerte. Era un recordatorio de lo que su padre había dicho ese día, un recuerdo de que aún en un momento en el que se había sentido débil, alguien había creído que era fuerte.

* * *

Loki se sintió sobrecogido ¿Qué pasaba con su mente que precisamente en ese momento comenzaba a pensar en ellos? ¿De donde venían todos aquellos recuerdos?

Era como si justo en ese mismo momento, se hubiera levantado un velo de odio sobre sus ojos y aquellas memorias que su rencor había decidido borrar, volvieron a resurgir desde un lugar oculto y polvoriento.

Nada era diferente y sin embargo todo. Loki sintió una sensación cálida, por todas partes. No había nada más que esta calidez, envolviéndolo por completo, surgiendo desde adentro.

–No los perdono– Loki se sintió obligado a constatar en un susurro.

Aún existían demasiados pensamientos oscuros y viejos recuerdos persiguiéndolo como para eso. Su mente, todavía no podía liberarse de los grilletes del resentimiento de las expectativas incumplidas, ni podía sanar de su alma toda aquella amarga desilusión.

Sin embargo, también era consiente, que su familia no siempre le había traído dolor, lo malo no borraban todo lo bueno que alguna vez hubiera vivido con ellos. El odio, no implicaba que no pudiera recordar también el cariño que alguna vez hubiera tenido por ellos ( _el que todavía sentía._ )

El dolor ardió en su pecho, pero su corazón estaba más liviano de lo que había estado en años.

Loki no los perdonaba, pero el futuro se veía un poco más brillante ahora. No los perdonaba, pero quizás lo haría, algún día.

* * *

Minutos pasaron. Loki cerró sus ardientes ojos y se mantuvo muy quieto. Su respiración tambaleó y él solo se quedó ahí en completo silencio.

A su lado, Tony despertando, estiró sus brazos en amplios gestos. Pero su moción se detuvo a medio camino al fijarse en la expresión de Loki.

–¿Que sucede?– Le preguntó preocupado.

Y entonces como si se hubiera abierto una válvula, las palabras salieron a borbotones.

Loki, le contó todo. Relató toda la cadena de acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a estrellarse con la tierra y como nunca antes había hecho, se refirió a su caída y a su decisión de soltarse.

Habló de lo que acababa de experimentar y rememoró a su familia, relatando esta vez, los buenos y malos momentos vividos.

Platicó de su pasado y de lo que pensó sería su futuro. De su antigua vida y de los muchos nudos que había dejado sin resolver. Todos aquellos anhelos incumplidos y sentimientos que se quedaron en el olvido.

Habló de lo que quiso, todo el tiempo como en una especie de transe, una catarsis que no le permitió dejar nada adentro.

Tony lo escuchó atento, sin interrumpir, presintiendo que aquel no era el momento para palabras. Algo en su interior, le dijo que Loki solo necesitaba que estuviera ahí para él, para ser escuchado, para ofrecer su presencia y apoyo.

Cuando Loki terminó su relato, dejó escapar una exhalación temblorosa. Una parte de él aliviado, una parte de él todavía doliente.

El hecho de repetir su historia, se sintió como si hubiera arrancando una punta de flecha que había estado enterrada en su pecho desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El aire suave flotaba sobre ellos y había un cómodo entendimiento. Ese silencio guardado sólo a aquellas personas que comparten una familiaridad íntima. Aquella confianza otorgada sólo a aquellos que poseen un vínculo profundo de amistad.

Tony, entonces, se inclinó hacia él, con la mirada fija. De forma lenta, extendió su mano y gentilmente, apartó el cabello de Loki como si fuera una cortina, colocándola detrás de su oreja. Al hacerlo, sus nudillos rozaron sus mejillas, y dejó que su mano permaneciera allí, en un gesto reconfortante.

Loki se puso rígido por un momento, pero luego, al sentir la calidez de aquella mano, su cuerpo se relajó bajo aquel toque suave.

Así que se quedaron inmóviles sobre la arena. Un calor nervioso se extendió a través de él, y sintió un revoloteo en su pecho, como una polilla golpeando sus alas contra un cristal.

El cabello de Loki, largo y deshecho, ondulaba detrás de él con la brisa y el sol que brillaba imponente, a lo lejos, arrojaba destellos claros que se reflejaban en su hebras de color medianoche.

Las nubes arriba, de un gris moteado circulaban perezosas sobre el firmamento y una luz dura se proyectaba en largas sombras justo debajo de donde Loki y Tony estaban sentados.

De repente, Loki se sintió muy consiente de todo lo que le rodeaba, de la calma de la naturaleza y la presencia reconfortante del hombre a su lado. Dejó que los ruidos a su alrededor lo inundaran y se llenó de una sensación profunda y limpia de paz.

No pudo describir lo que sintió en ese momento. Un extraño sentimiento se deslizó por su espina. Al mismo tiempo era familiar y completamente desconocido para él. Le robó todos sus pensamientos e ideas, dejándolo perdido. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Qué emoción, en particular, lo estaba abrumando? Fue difícil de discernir.

Solo sabía que había sido atrapado por una profunda melancolía, tan grande como el vasto paisaje que se extendía ante ellos.

Sus ojos tropezaron con los de Tony y luego se encontró paralizado, atrapado en la profundidad de aquellas insondables pupilas marrones.

Solo con el sonido del viento para llenar el silencio, Loki perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado, permaneció clavado, como cautivado por algún tipo de encanto.

Hubo un momento, un lapso muy fugaz de algo, en el que Loki sintió un deseo profundo, una especie de arrebato, un anhelo que a pesar de tratar, no pudo darle nombre.

Pero luego, como una sombra posándose sobre él, aquel deseo fue opacado por un miedo paralizante. Sintió temor de sus propios pensamientos, de ver lo que se encontraba en las profundidades de su corazón. Se percibió pequeño e indefenso ante un sentimiento tan complejo e intenso que pensó, de haberse entregado a él, hubiera sido consumido por completo.

Loki entonces, desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos brillantes, y el hechizo se rompió.

Tony parpadeó también, como sacudiéndose de su trance y luego bajó la mano de su mejilla.

Mil palabras brillaron en el interior de Loki, pero ninguna llegó a pasar de sus labios.

–Gracias– Dijo Tony de pronto, adelantándosele.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó Loki confundido.

–Por confiar en mí– Y luego, un latido más tarde, agregó –Por ser mi amigo–

–No es nada…– Dijo Loki un tanto incómodo.

–Para mí, es mucho más que nada– Le dijo Tony.

Cerca de allí, las plantaciones se agitaron suavemente con una brisa pasajera.

Cuando Loki habló, fue apenas más que un susurro –Para mi también–

º

º

º

º

º

Un nuevo capítulo ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

En este capítulo, quería expresar que a veces el odio nos ciega de ciertos sentimientos y hace falta un poco de paz y distancia para ver las cosas bajo otra luz. El hecho de estar en la tierra, le ha permitido a Loki sanar ciertas heridas y así, poder ver a su familia de otra manera.

Con esto, no quiero negar todas las injusticias o marginación que Loki pudo haber vivido, pero me es difícil de creer que hayan habido solo momentos malos. Creo que la familia de Loki está llena de áreas grises y eso es lo que quise retratar.

Espero haber sido capaz de expresarlo bien ¿Qué opinan?

¡Que estén bien! Como siempre, cualquier comentario o favorito es bienvenido. :)


	6. Capítulo 6: Caminos separados

**Capítulo 6: Caminos Separados**

Disculpen por la tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo, culpo a mi trabajo ha estado de locos últimamente. Voy a tratar de mantener el actual ritmo de publicación, pero si me demoro más de la cuenta es probablemente mi trabajo de nuevo XD. Pero no se preocupen, la motivación para escribir sigue intacta, los capítulos seguirán llegando :D

Ahora, los dejo con la historia:

* * *

El progreso que había hecho la tribu, la cual ya se había transformado en una aldea, había despertado los celos de otras tribus alejadas.

La situación era tensa y muchas veces se vieron en la necesidad de reaccionar frente a ataques que iban destinados a robarles, provocarles daño o simplemente recolectar información acerca de su éxito.

Fue así como las tribus enemigas se enteraron de la existencia de Loki y su recelo no hizo más que aumentar ¿Cómo era posible que la aldea, tuviera a un Dios personal que los bendijera con sabiduría y buenaventura? ¿Qué hacía a esta aldea tan especial que era favorecida por sobre los demás?

Las tensiones continuaron hasta que todo llegó a un punto álgido. Las tribus enemigas decidieron unirse, y declararles la guerra. Su fin era apoderarse del "Dios Loki"

Loki conocía todo acerca de batallas. No por nada, él había crecido en una sociedad guerrera en la que predominaba la importancia del combate y la excelencia en su formación militar.

Él era consiente, de todo lo que involucraba la lucha por la supervivencia y los sacrificios necesarios para lograr el éxito. Sabía, de la poderosa fuerza que generaban los ideales de libertad y del precio que ciertas personas están dispuestas a pagar para obtener el poder.

Loki entendía todo esto, y fue por esa misma razón, que no pudo evitar una punzada de inquietud que se posó pesadamente en su estómago al reconocer el gran peligro que acechaba en el horizonte.

¿Qué importaba lo que los demás Asgardianos dijeran acerca de la gloria en batalla? La verdad, el único gran legado de una guerra, era la muerte. Las pérdidas siempre eran mayores que las ganancias y lo vivido dejaba marcas que incluso el tiempo nunca alcanzaba a borrar.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa experiencia, todas esas batallas, Loki no vio otra salida. El enfrentamiento era inevitable.

¿Qué más podía hacer la aldea frente a enemigos que pretendían dominarlos y acabar con ellos? Sólo quedaba un camino, luchar y defenderse.

Era un hecho que la guerra traía dolor, pero también era cierto, que era una herramienta valiosa que servía para librarse de la tiranía. Algo que permitía defender lo más valioso, la vida de aquellos que conformaban tu hogar.

Tony, el cual era una figura respetable entre la gente del pueblo, sin duda iría a la lucha.

Una parte salvaje y irracional de Loki, quería convencerlo que no fuera. No importaba que fuera cobarde o poco honorable, pero algo dentro de él estaba gritando.

– _El cuerpo de los humanos es tan frágil–_ Su mente no se cansaba de recordarle – _Solo faltaría con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza o el filo de un cuchillo atravesando su piel...–_

Pero su parte más lógica, reconoció que aquello era sólo un anhelo inútil. Loki sabía, que dentro de Tony, se albergaba el alma de un guerrero. Para él quedarse sin hacer nada mientras veía a su gente perecer, simplemente no formaba parte de su naturaleza. Pedírselo, sería como exigirle renunciar a una parte importante de su ser.

Él entonces, guardó silencio.

La vida a Loki, le había enseñado, que era más útil ser un realista que un soñador ¿de que servía desear? ¿De qué servía pedir? Cuando el resultado sería el mismo, Tony se iría y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

No importaba aquella punzante angustia, como el peso de unas cadenas contrayendo su corazón, atándolo desde su interior, ni esas ansias que parecían querer explotar de su pecho. Tomó todos esos sentimientos y los guardó en un lugar alejado.

Los días posteriores al anuncio de la guerra, se utilizaron en preparaciones y entrenamiento.

El tiempo pasó más veloz de lo esperado, esa rapidez angustiante de aquellos que aguardan un destino inexorable.

La rutina se mantuvo inalterada. Tony y Loki siguieron haciendo sus paseos matutinos y empleando el tiempo entre ocio e investigaciones de nuevas tecnologías.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, ninguno habló de la inminente partida, conformándose con disfrutar de su mutua compañía y aprovechando cada momento juntos. Atesorando ese tiempo prestado, uno que sabían tenía una lóbrega cuenta regresiva.

Sin embargo, el día víspera de la partida, cuando todo fue inminente, la verdad golpeó a Loki directo en la cara, dejándolo totalmente perdido. Sintió como si en su mente se hubiera posado una neblina espesa, una sensación de irrealidad que lo hizo percibirse desde afuera, como si por un momento su cuerpo se hubiera separado de su conciencia.

Él vio caer el alba con inquietud, había llegado el momento de la despedida. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Tony partiría con el resto del grupo para dirigirse a la batalla.

– _¿Esto estaba realmente pasando? ¿Esta iba a ser la última vez que lo vería? ¿Iba a marcharse de su lado como todos en su vida antes lo habían hecho?–_

Sintió una ansiedad que hizo su estómago revolverse, negándose a asentarse. La sensación visceral de algo podrido recorrió la boca de su estómago, haciéndolo sentir nauseabundo y mareado.

La impotencia y la ira se hicieron camino desde sus entrañas, empujándose la una con la otra, haciendo que se percibiera asfixiado; como si alguien estuviera apretando la base de su garganta.

Y Loki, como siempre hacia cuando no podía lidiar con sus emociones, posó una máscara sobre su rostro. Fabricó un muro que lo protegería de cualquier sentimiento o emoción. Dentro de esas paredes resguardadas, podía simular que nada importaba, que nada de esto tenía ningún significado para él. Protegerse de algo que sabía, de darle cabida, lo dañaría irremediablemente.

Cuando se dijeron adiós, la máscara de Loki estaba firmemente en su lugar. Él fue cortés y distante, hablando solo lo justo y desentendiéndose de cualquier intento de Tony por sacarlo de su displicencia.

Ellos estaban charlando como extraños, en lugar de decirse aquello que de verdad importaba y ambos lo sabían.

Cuando Stark enojado, trató de confrontarlo, la máscara de Loki se rompió y la rabia pareció irradiarse por cada uno de sus poros.

–Si estás tan dispuesto a irte, mejor vete de una vez. Espero que te quedes satisfecho cuando una espada atraviese tu pecho o una flecha se clave en tu cráneo. No tienes idea de lo que estás enfrentando, mortal ignorante _–_

Loki ignoró la punzada que sintió al ver la mirada herida y resignada de Tony, cuando tomaron caminos separados.

Acostado en la cama de su morada, él ignoró también la picazón de sus ojos ardientes y el dolor que sintió en el algún lugar cerca de su corazón. Como una gran espina de culpa hundiéndose cada vez más contra su pecho.

Cuando finalmente su conciencia se desvaneció, sus sueños, estuvieron plagado de extrañas e inquietantes pesadillas. Todas fragmentadas desordenados e inconexas. Pero siempre en cada una de ellas, un miedo inquietante y desesperado. Visiones horribles de cuerpos inertes y despojos de batallas sangrientas

El descanso no llegó esa noche para Loki.

* * *

Era de madrugada, cuando Loki sintió la puerta de la entrada de su casa abrirse de golpe.

Despertando de un salto, escuchó pasos apresurados y luego, como si fuera una aparición, vio la figura de Tony, posicionándose directamente frente a su cama.

Por un momento, pareció querer decir algo, abriendo y cerrando su boca, pero en su lugar, incapaz de encontrar la claridad para dar voz a sus pensamientos, comenzó a recorrer la habitación de extremo a extremo, en zancadas impetuosas y gestos nerviosos

Loki, lo miró primero pasmado, y luego incrédulo.

– _¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cuál era el significado de este comportamiento tan errático?–_

–Tony, ¿qué estas haciendo? _–_ Dijo finalmente, cuando no pudo aguantar más la expectación.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Stark pegó un salto, sorprendido, como si aquella voz lo hubiera sacado de las meditaciones más profundas.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, tratando de recuperar con eso, un poco de su compostura y luego, encontrándose un poco más lúcido, levantó la mirada para enfocarla completamente en Loki.

–Ok, no puedo hacer esto. Me cansé de aparentar como si nada pasara. Me voy y esta podría ser la última vez... _–_ Tony tuvo que detenerse ahí, si no lo hacía, su voz comenzaría a vibrar.

Loki notó la profunda congoja que en ese momento invadió su rostro. Había algo ligeramente vulnerable alrededor de su boca y su rostro abierto, se sintió crudo, con emociones tan afiladas que parecían dolorosas. Su cuerpo se contrajo derrotado, como si su mente hubiera alcanzado un límite insalvable, uno que lo arrojó al abismo de la impotencia.

Loki se quedó sin aliento, y los sentimientos de Tony parecieron proyectarse desde su corazón hasta el suyo.

Una necesidad intensa lo invadió, una que lo instó a intervenir, a confortar, una que lo hizo querer borrar para siempre esa angustiante amargura.

–Tony… Está todo bien. Oye, Tony, mírame, está todo bien, ¿de acuerdo? _–_ Dijo Loki suavemente.

Aquello, pareció tranquilizarlo.

–Loki… yo se que no quieres que me vaya, pero yo… debo hacerlo _–_

–Lo se _–_ Loki suspiró largamente _–_ Tony, lo entiendo _._ Te vas porque crees que es lo correcto. Tu eres un hombre de honor, un héroe de pies a cabeza (incluso, si tu mismo no lo crees)

Pero el hecho es que yo no lo soy, soy alguien egoísta, un ser celoso que.. preferiría que te quedaras aquí, fuera de peligro, conmigo… _–_

La sorpresa invadió el rostro de Tony y luego, una sonrisa algo triste se posó en sus labios.

–No, lo has entendido mal, yo no... Loki voy a decirte algo. No quiero que te enojes o que te espantes ¿ok? De hecho, si no estás de acuerdo, puedes incluso ignorar que esta conversación pasó en lo absoluto. Es solo que.. no quería irme sin poder habértelo dicho… _–_

Algo en su voz, algo en el aire, hizo a Loki tensarse, haciendo que su rostro se calentara.

–Loki… _–_ Dijo Tony sin romper la mirada _–_ ¿Tú...? _–_ Su voz se apagó de repente.

–Uf! Ok, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé _–_ Dijo, pasando su mano por su cabello.

–¿Yo… que? _–_ Proveyó Loki, instándolo a seguir con su discurso _–En el nombre de las Nornas! ¿Qué es lo que tiene a este hombre tan nervioso?–_

Stark no respondió, en su lugar, se aproximó lentamente.

Loki se puso rígido. Se encontró a si mismo sorprendido, nervioso. Su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho.

No pudo decir por que, pero de repente sintió miedo de la intensidad de aquella mirada, de como todo pareció quedarse en completo silencio.

El hombre se sentó junto a él en la cama.

–Tony, _–_ Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos _–_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? _–_

Había melancolía en sus ojos ahora; melancolía y algo más, ¿quizás miedo?

– _¿Por qué había miedo en sus ojos?–_

–Yo… quería decirte algo importante. Yo se que piensas que me voy para proteger a la gente de la aldea, pero quiero que sepas que esa no es la razón. La verdad, es que yo… quiero protegerte a ti… _–_

En ese momento los dedos de Tony se posaron en su barbilla. Ojos marrones descansaron en aquellas orbes de un verde brillante. Aquellos ojos lo miraron con una intensidad abrasadora, repletos de emociones caóticas y una esperanza casi palpable.

Su rostro se acercó, hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca.

–No debería estar haciendo esto _–_ Sus palabras eran simples murmullos en voz baja, y Loki no podía decir si estaban destinados para que él los oyera, o solo para él mismo. _–_ Esto podría arruinar las cosas; No debería... ¡Ah! pero... _–_ Negó con la cabeza, una pequeña y culpable sonrisa en sus labios. _–_ No puedo controlarme, parece _–_

–Tony… _–_ El resto de las palabras se atraparon en su garganta; dejando escapar en su lugar, un suspiro tembloroso.

Stark bajó la mirada por un momento, mientras parecía recolectar sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, su expresión se suavizó y el miedo abandonó sus ojos.

–Voy a besarte, Loki... Voy a hacerlo ahora mismo. Si no quieres que esto suceda, lo mejor es que lo digas ahora... _–_

Su cerebro se congeló. Sus ojos se ensancharon y todos sus pensamientos fueron atrapados por aquella mirada tierna y apasionada. Su respiración se detuvo cuando el rostro de Tony comenzó a descender lentamente hacia el suyo, de forma cautelosa, dándole tiempo más que suficiente para retroceder.

El mundo se detuvo bruscamente, cuando sintió el rose de su aliento tocando la superficie de sus labios temblorosos, un momento fugaz que terminó cuando su boca se posó en sus labios.

La piel de Loki se erizó. Fue como si una sacudida de electricidad lo hubiera atravesado, enviando hormigueos por su espina dorsal.

Se encontró abrumado por una multitud de sensaciones, como nunca había experimentado antes, o incluso se creía capaz. Se sentía mareado, y extrañamente eufórico, como un borracho, o un hombre en un sueño. Todo lo que existía en la oscuridad de su mente, en los límites de sus sentidos, era Tony, y parecía casi como si él fuera lo único que realmente hubiera existido.

A pesar de la confusión, de alguna manera, se sintió aliviado. No sabía que hacer con todo esto, no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero de repente se encontró a si mismo deseando, sintiendo un irresistible anhelo de obtener más de lo que se le estaba ofreciendo.

Se dio cuenta que había estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo se había sentido de esta manera? ¿Hace cuanto había añorado por esto, en el fondo de sus sueños? Él no podía decir.

Sintió que por fin, le habían dado la respuesta a una pregunta que nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer.

– _¿Sabes?–,_ alguien que curiosamente tenía la voz de Tony, se rió en el fondo de su mente, _–a pesar de todo tu escrutinio, Loki, a veces eres muy poco observador–_

Después de aquel toque casto y breve, Stark retrocedió lentamente para analizar su rostro, para estudiar su reacción. Lo que vio, hizo posarse una sonrisa en sus labios. Aquellos ojos lo miraron con una intensa pasión, ojos vivos lleno de emoción.

Suaves labios acariciaron los suyos una vez más moviéndose con sumo cuidado, casi con sagrada adoración. Su cabeza fue sostenida por un par de fuertes manos irradiando un calor que se extendió por todo su rostro.

Loki se sacudió producto de una ansiedad contenida, para luego cerrar sus ojos y rendir sus sentidos a la abrumadora intensidad que lo recorrió.

La sensación se enroscó dentro de él, llenando cada una de sus células con explosiones de sensaciones que convirtieron todo su cuerpo, en masilla. En una entidad pulsante de nada más que calidez y placer.

Jadeó en voz alta, asombrado, maravillado y la boca que lo mantenía cautivo, tragó el sonido por completo. Una lengua exploró la costura de sus labios entreabiertos, y él dio permiso para una mayor invasión, abriéndose más.

Tony entró como un torbellino, como un soldado que regresa a casa. Tan feroz que los huesos de Loki se sentían como si estuvieran incendiándose. El fuego renovado estalló en sus venas en el siguiente segundo. El ardor, como lava, se vertió en su boca en un río de deseo y se sintió mareado con las sensaciones que vibraban a través de sus células. Él estaba siendo completamente poseído, devorado, tomado. Él estaba siendo quebrado y reformado. Estaba siendo besado directamente hacia su renacimiento.

Loki quería más, lo quería todo de una vez, necesitaba sentirse más cerca.

Los dedos de Tony se enroscaron en su cabello sosteniéndolo. Esas manos ardían contra su cabeza, manteniéndolo caliente, completamente desequilibrado. Estaba siendo chamuscado, desde adentro hacia afuera, en una conflagración de emoción que estaba convirtiendo todo su ser en un piscina de sangre palpitante y sensaciones vibrantes.

Los labios de Stark permanecieron cerca de los suyos mucho después de que el beso terminara. Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia él para que sus frentes se tocasen, acariciando un lado de su rostro.

Cuando Loki abrió sus ojos, se encontró en el extremo receptor de la expresión más bella que jamás había visto. Nadie lo había mirado nunca con esa impresionante mezcla de exuberancia extasiada y ternura esperanzada. La mirada de Stark era brillante como un diamante, dos enormes esferas que lo observaban con evidente devoción.

–Te amo. Te he amado por mucho tiempo _–_ Dijo Tony.

Esas palabras vibraron a través de Loki, estremeciéndolo hasta su núcleo, moviéndose a través de él como un terremoto. Su respiración se aceleró y un escalofrío de alegría apasionada lo atravesó.

Intentó tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta _–_ Te amo también _–_ Le dijo, esta vez sin miedo. Atreviéndose a derramar todo su ser, todo su corazón a otra alma por primera vez.

Tony soltó un suspiro de alivio al oír eso, y luego una sonrisa de puro júbilo se hizo camino en sus labios.

Las puntas de sus dedos ásperos, enmarcaron los pómulos de Loki con cuidado, apartando largos mechones de pelo de su cara pálida, alisando sus largas y oscuras hebras con mano temblorosa. Trazó todas las curvas de su rostro, con delicado afecto y fervorosa pasión.

Loki permitió que el hombre lo tocara a su antojo, inclinándose hacia su toque, maravillándose por el calidoscopio de emociones aquel solo contacto era capaz de provocarle. Cerró sus ojos, sumergiéndose en todas esas sensaciones, ahogándose en aquellas dulces caricias.

Después de un momento, suspirando satisfecho, Tony enterró su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando bocanadas lentas y tranquilas, unas que hicieron que Loki sintiera la parte posterior de su cuello erizada.

Silenciosas motas de polvo danzaron de forma errática cerca de la ventana y la luz de las estrellas, se coló por la habitación, cubriendo todo de un resplandor azulado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, inmóviles como si formaran parte de una pintura de trazos etéreos, o quizás como si estuvieran en medio de un sueño melancólico.

–Será mejor que vuelvas a mí. Regresa ileso, o nunca te lo perdonaré _–_ Dijo Loki de repente, con una voz que reverberó por todo el cuarto.

Cuando Tony levantó su rostro, fue para dedicarle una mirada penetrante y resuelta. Aquellos ojos afilados, se posaron en los de Loki, llenos de determinación e intensidad desbordante.

–Lo prometo. Aunque deba atravesar toda la tierra, o incluso el mismísimo infierno, volveré. Este es mi voto para ti Loki, lo juro, yo regresaré a tu lado _–_

Tony en ese momento, tuvo la certeza que nunca vería nada tan bello, como la sonrisa que Loki le obsequió aquella noche.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, encontró a Loki entre los brazos de Tony. Su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, se movió en una oscilación rítmica, producto de esa respiración profunda y serena; y el calor reconfortante de su cuerpo, lo hizo sentir envuelto en una suave manta de placer y emoción.

Cuando Loki abrió sus ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Tony ya posada sobre su rostro, observándolo con una profunda sonrisa y ojos brillantes llenos de afecto.

–Ya es la hora ¿no es verdad? debes irte _–_ Le dijo Loki resignado.

–Si, pero todavía tengo algo de tiempo y me gustaría aprovechar cada segundo que tengo, para pasarlo contigo _–_

Stark posó una mano sobre su mejilla y se acercó para darle un suave y cálido beso.

Sus labios seguían pegados cuando de repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió de un golpe.

–Señor Stark ¿está aquí? La tropa está lista. Ellos lo están buscán… _–_

Al escuchar la inequívoca voz de Peter, Tony pego un salto.

–¡Hola chico! _–_ Dijo éste _–_ Nosotros solamente estábamos… ejemm… bueno… _–_

Peter los miró reparando en la proximidad de sus cuerpos y en sus labios todavía hinchados por el beso.

Un silencio incómodo, se prolongó por un momento.

–¡Dios!, estaba empezando a dudar de que esto iba a suceder alguna vez _–_ Comentó Peter en una exclamación fervorosa. Parecía estaba resistiéndose a penas a lanzarse contra ellos en un abrazo. _–_ Creo que la señorita Pepper ganó la apuesta después de todo. ¡Debo decirle! Ustedes solo… continúen con lo que estaban haciendo. Les diré a la tropa que esperen un momento _–_ Dijo Peter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para luego, alejarse corriendo.

–Vaya, vaya _–_ Dijo Loki después que Peter se marchara, con una sonrisa traviesa en su boca _–_ Creo que debería disculparme personalmente con la tropa _–_

–¿Y por qué deberías? _–_ Dijo Stark, sonriendo también.

–Por hacerlos esperar. Planeo retenerte conmigo mucho más que _sólo_ un momento _–_

Disculparse había dicho Loki, pero a Tony no le pareció que lo lamentara en lo absoluto.

º

º

º

º

º

¡Finalmente llegamos al beso! Estuve queriendo escribir esta escena por mucho tiempo, ¡espero que les haya gustado!

Si alguno se está preguntando, ni Pepper ni Peter van a la guerra, Peter es muy joven para eso y Pepper es más estratega que luchadora por lo que tampoco va directamente a la lucha.

Quería darme el tiempo para agradecer a todos los que han estado siguiendo esta historia. Estoy increíblemente agradecida por sus comentarios y por todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para hacerme saber lo que piensan o dejarme favoritos.

También una mención especial a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos, se que están ahí hehe gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias a todos! :)


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Jaque mate?

**Capítulo 7: ¿Jaque mate?**

Las tropa de Tony se había apostado en un sector estratégico cercano a la aldea y desde entonces habían peleado sin descanso protegiendo las fronteras de su hogar.

Varios días habían pasado del conflicto y Tony podía ver ya los resultados y el desgaste que habían generado las escaramuzas de sus enemigos.

– _Así que esto es la Guerra_ _–_ Pensó en un suspiro angustioso, recorriendo las tiendas que mantenían a los heridos y sintiendo el cansancio y tensión que parecía haberse acumulado en sus articulaciones.

Su cuerpo parecía retener todavía el eco de las batallas. Como si la impresión de aquel momento siguiera resonando en su interior. Macabro y agudo, aferrándose como dos firmes garras a su conciencia.

Ayudando a los curanderos, se afanó en asistir en cualquier tarea en la que pudiera ser útil. Quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa que lo sacara de lúgubres meditaciones.

Sin embargo, mirando aquellos cuerpos tendidos, Tony no pudo evitar repasar en su mente, los eventos de los últimos días.

La contienda no había sido fácil. Varias vidas se habían perdido bajo la brutalidad del combate.

El enemigo era uno feroz. Puede que no tuvieran la misma tecnología en armamento que la aldea, pero cualquier deficiencia, la suplían con su amplio número de soldados y una tenacidad de lucha que le hacía preguntarse ¿de dónde venía tanto odio y rencor?

Tony, había procurado hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a planificar los ataques y organizar las tácticas de combate. Su estrategia era simple: Tratar de terminar la contienda lo más pronto posible y con la menor cantidad de bajas, en ambos lados del conflicto.

–Vamos a ganar con estrategia y no con fuerza bruta– Él le había dicho a los soldados –Si tienen que matar para defenderse, háganlo, pero si pueden evitar la muerte innecesaria de alguno de sus enemigos, perdónenle la vida. Recuerden que en una guerra siempre hay dos lados de la historia, no hay buenos ni malos, sólo gente tratando de defender sus ideales–

La lucha, había dejado muchas perdidas, sin embargo, los esfuerzos de la aldea no habían sido en vano. El resultado de las últimas batallas, les habían dado una pista clara de quién tenía la ventaja; el enemigo por fin estaba retrocediendo.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Tony sintió la esperanza crepitar en su pecho. Si todo salía bien, la guerra terminaría pronto y ellos obtendrían la victoria.

Si la suerte estaba de su lado, podría regresar a su hogar y volver a ver al hombre que no había abandonado sus pensamientos ni por un solo segundo durante todo este altercado. Aquel, cuyo recuerdo, era suficiente para producirle un dulce sentimiento de felicidad y consuelo, cada vez que su alma se encontraba perdida divagando por caminos turbulentos.

– _Loki… ponto nos volveremos a ver, de eso estoy seguro. Y cuando lo hagamos, cuando esta batalla termine, espero que este mundo sea un lugar diferente. Junto a ti, haremos de nuestro hogar un lugar en donde podamos vivir en paz_ _–_

Sus meditaciones, fueron interrumpidas de repente, por la presencia de uno de los soldados entrando de forma intempestiva en la tienda.

–Señor, encontramos a un grupo de arqueros tratando de infiltrarse en el campamento–

–¿Arqueros?– Dijo sorprendido.

–Si, estaban escondidos entre las montañas, pero conseguimos capturarlos. Lograron hacer algunos daños a la base y hay algunos heridos, pero afortunadamente no hay mayores pérdidas–

–Me alegro– Dijo aliviado.

Reflexionando acerca de lo sucedido, Tony tuvo una súbita idea.

–¿Serías tan amable de traer al líder del grupo? Me gustaría tener unas palabras con él–

Asistiendo, después de un momento, el soldado escoltó al prisionero al interior del recinto.

Al verlo entrar, Tony, no pudo evitar tomar nota de su apariencia. El hombre, era un individuo de mediana edad, con cabello castaño claro y cuerpo tonificado.

En ese momento, sus ojos azules, mostraban una mirada aguda y fiera. Una con tal intensidad, que a Tony le pareció como si estuviera observando los insondables ojos de algo salvaje, un animal indomable.

Extrañamente, la imagen de un halcón se cruzó por un instante en su mente.

–¡Hola! ¿cómo estas? Mi nombre es Tony Stark– Dijo alegre, extendiendo su mano.

El hombre, permaneció en silencio, sin hacer ningún intento de responder el gesto.

–¿Sabes? Cuando alguien se presenta, es cordial saludar y decir tu nombre–

Si era posible, el arquero, lo fulminó con una mirada aún más letal.

–¡Guau!– Dijo Tony, levantando las manos en un gesto pacifista –Entiendo que no quieras hablar, en tu situación yo haría lo mismo. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero conversar contigo–

El hombre dejó escapar un bufido irónico.

–¿Sólo conversar? Sé como funciona esto, Stark. Dirás cualquier cosa para sacarme información, pero luego, cuando tengas lo que quieras, me eliminaras a mí y a toda mi tropa.

No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer que sea nuevo para mí. Créeme, Schmidt ya lo ha intentado todo–

–¿Schmidt?–

–¿No lo sabes? Se hace llamar a sí mismo Cráneo Rojo. Él es el hombre que comenzó esta guerra–

–¿A qué te refieres?– Dijo Tony, sintiendo un escalosfrio gélido subiendo por la parte posterior de su nuca.

El arquero dudó por un momento, pero luego, un suspiro resignado se hizo camino por su garganta –Bueno… ya no tiene caso ocultarlo. Si de algo estoy seguro, es que todo esto acabará pronto– Había algo extraño en su voz, Tony estaba seguro. Quizás era ¿pesar? ¿remordimiento?

–Schmidt es un hombre ambicioso– Relató el arquero –Hace algún tiempo, se dio a la tarea de convocar y convencer a cada una de las tribus para unirse y pelear en esta guerra. Quería contar con el mayor poder bélico y reunir tantos aliados como pudiera. Su fin, era derrotar a tu aldea y así, apoderarse de tu tecnología y de tu Dios.

Naturalmente, algunas tribus, se adhirieron a su causa, con promesas de poder y riqueza, pero otras… Él necesitó ser más persuasivo...–

La voz del hombre, era inexpresiva, sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, sus ojos habían adquirido un extraño brillo. Al mirarlo, Tony no pudo decidir si era un halo de tristeza, angustia o simplemente algo que se asemejaba a bastante a la locura.

–Él saqueó sus casas, se apoderó de sus bienes y quemó sus plantaciones; y sin sentirse satisfecho con nada de esto, él tomó a cada uno de los niños de la tribu como rehenes. Niños indefensos arrancados de los brazos de sus madres, el perfecto chantaje para crear esbirros ejemplares. Nuevos soldados que obedecerían cualquier orden sin oposición alguna.

Puedes imaginar que después de eso, no hubo ninguna tribu que se negó a sus demandas–

–Yo… lo lamento. Si hubiera algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera hacer para ayudar…–

El arquero, observó a Tony con una expresión Indescifrable.

–¿Ayudarnos? ¿Y cómo harías eso? Incluso si fueras tan honesto como clamas ser, tú y tu aldea han demostrado que no les importa nada más que sí mismos. Ustedes podrían habernos ayudado, pero en cambio, nos negaron el acceso a su tecnología y armamento. Quizás con su apoyo, podríamos haber vencido a Cráneo Rojo, pero se ocultaron en su pequeña aldea como si el resto del mundo no existiera–

–¡Hey! ¿Y cómo se supone que íbamos a saber acerca de Schmidt? ¿O que necesitaban ayuda? Nosotros vivíamos nuestra vida de forma tranquila y de repente, lo siguiente que supimos, es que estábamos en guerra. Fuimos atacados, ¿qué esperabas que hiciéramos sino defendernos? Incluso, al comienzo de todo esto, tratamos de negociar con ustedes, llegar a un acuerdo, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta de su parte–

–¡Claro que no hubo respuesta!– Dijo el hombre –¿Acaso esperabas que Cráneo Rojo nos hubiera permitido negociar? Esta guerra era exactamente lo que él quería ¿crees que él hubiera dejado impune tal desafío a su autoridad?–

Ambos se miraron con ojos penetrantes; y su respiración agitada, producto de sus mutuos exabruptos, se expulsó en coléricas bocanadas.

Por un momento, pareció que ninguno cedería ante aquel bizarro concurso de miradas, pero luego, sintiéndose más calmado, Tony dejó escapar su aliento en un largo suspiro.

–Bueno… en algo tienes razón– Dijo él, después de un momento –Nosotros podríamos haber compartido nuestro conocimientos con ustedes, pero no lo hicimos.

Si hubiera sido así, quizás todo habría sido diferente…. Ustedes podrían haber tenido los medios para defenderse e incluso, es posible que hubieramos podido evitar el inicio de esta guerra–

El arquero lo miró desconcertado, totalmente sorprendido por sus palabras.

–Pero… todavía no es tarde– Continuó Tony, con renovada convicción –Aún podemos hacer algo. Con tu ayuda, terminaremos con este conflicto. Tengo toda seguridad que juntos, conseguiremos derrocar a Schmidt–

El rostro del arquero se iluminó de repente, pero sólo fue una expresión fugaz. En un parpadeo, su semblante cambió a uno de resignación y pesar.

–Ya es demasiado tarde. No tiene caso… Cráneo Rojo ya ganó–

–¿Por qué dices eso?– Dijo Tony, con un intenso presentimiento que subió por su columna vertebral como si fueran cien hormigas.

El hombre, solo se mantuvo en silencio.

–¡Vamos! ¡Por favor! No le debes nada a Schmidt. Por lo que me dices, a él no le importa nada más que causar daño y sufrimiento. Es un autentico tirano que no se detendrá hasta destruir todo a su paso, sólo para lograr sus metas–

Cuando vio que el arquero permanecía todavía en silencio, súbitamente, Tony sintió el entendimiento abriéndose paso por su mente.

–¿Él tiene a tu familia no es verdad?– Dijo, con un intenso pesar que atravesó su pecho –No quieres hablar porque tienes miedo de ponerlos en peligro…–

–Te prometo que si me ayudas, haré todo lo posible para que Cráneo Rojo y sus aliados sean derrotados. Tu familia no tendrá que preocuparse más de sus amenazas. Schmidt va a perder, lo juro por mi aldea y por todas las vidas que han de salvarse cuando eso suceda, tienes mi palabra–

Tony vio un desfile de emociones cruzar el rostro de su interlocutor. Él percibió que en ese momento, una gran lucha se estaba desarrollando en su interior.

–Está bien… Te diré lo que necesitas saber– El hombre apretó su mandíbula y su expresión sólo se volvió más decidida.

–Escucha, Cráneo Rojo los ha engañado. Esta pelea, todas estas batallas, son solo una distracción. Él, con un grupo selecto de sus mejores soldados, tratarán de infiltrarse en tu aldea. Ingresarán por el lado sur, por uno de los accesos más desprotegidos. No les será difícil hacerlo, debido a que cuentan con una gran ventaja; un arma muy poderosa que podrá acabar con tus mejores soldados en tan solo segundos.

Si me preguntas acerca de esta arma, no podría decirte. Cualquiera que la haya visto no sobrevivió para contar la historia. Pero puedo asegurarte que es muy letal, tanto que parece fuera de este mundo.

Mientras estamos hablando, Schmidt ya debe estar en movimiento. En este momento, debería estar arribando a tu aldea. Si vas a hacer algo Stark, te aconsejo que lo hagas ahora. Puede que si esperas, ya sea demasiado tarde–

Los ojos de Tony se ensancharon con espanto, pero no dejó que sus sentimientos lo dominaran. En un instante, estaba de pie, lanzando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, preparando el armamento y organizando la partida.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, el arquero lo detuvo.

–Stark, voy contigo. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, no mientras exista alguna posibilidad de liberar a mi familia. Soy un buen luchador y puedo asegurarte que no descansaré hasta que este conflicto llegue a su fin y se haga justicia para toda la gente inocente que sufrió y pereció bajo la opresión de Cráneo Rojo–

–Por supuesto, tu ayuda será más que bienvenida– Dijo de manera afable –Tú y tu gente ya no son mis prisioneros. Daré la orden inmediata del cese de los ataques. De ahora en adelante, somos aliados–

El arquero le dedicó un breve asentimiento y su rostro se suavizó.

–Démonos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder– Dijo Tony, y acto seguido, ambos corrieron a econtrarse con el resto de los soldados.

–Hey, Stark– Dijo el arquero, mientras trotaba a su lado –Es Barton–

–¿Qué?– Dijo Tony, confundido.

–Mi nombre, es Clint Barton– Le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Un gusto Clint– Dijo Tony, también sonriendo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, y a lo lejos, podía vislumbrarse el primer albor rosáceo de la mañana, tras una brillante franja de nubes.

El camino, les pareció interminable, pero cuando finalmente llegaron al punto de encuentro, sin perder más tiempo, subieron a los caballos y partieron rumbo a la aldea.

Mientras Tony galopaba, la adrenalina hizo su cuerpo temblar y su mente agitada, pasó de un pensamiento a otro a una velocidad vertiginosa.

– _¿Qué pasa si Schmidt gana? ¿Qué sucede si algo le sucede a Loki? ¿Qué ocurre si no logro llegar a tiempo…?_ _–_

Su corazón latió con fuerza y la ansiedad de antes, se transformó ahora en puro nerviosismo.

– _Solo aguanta un poco más Loki, espérame, ya voy…_ _–_

º

º

º

º

º

Hola a todos!

Al principio, había planeado escribir la guerra en un sólo capítulo pero a veces, lo que uno escribe toma vida propia y bueno... ahora tengo dos capítulos más de lo esperado. De todas maneras, ya tengo los dos siguientes capítulos avanzados, así que no deberían tomar tanto tiempo en postear jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! y lamento haberlos dejado en suspenso. Esta bien, no lo lamento realmente, pero en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo Loki y la aldea, enfrentan esta nueva amenaza.

Logrará Loki enfrentarse a los invasores?  
Podrá Tony llegar a tiempo?  
Podrá la autora postear en un horario regular?

Vean esto y mucho más, en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Fortaleza interior

**Capítulo 8: Fortaleza interior**

Loki estaba esperando expectante en su habitación. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Podía sentir la inquietud como una tormenta sobre su cabeza, amenazante y obscura.

Se puso rígido y ladeó la cabeza, escuchando, buscando la fuente del intenso presentimiento que se curvó en la boca de su estómago.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Con pasos apresurados, Pepper y Peter entraron de forma intempestiva en su casa.

–¡Sr. Loki! ¡Están aquí!–

–Los enemigos nos están invadiendo– Dijeron en unísono.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿la tropa de Tony fue derrotada?– Dijo Loki, sin poder evitar el intenso pánico que asomó en su voz.

–No lo sabemos, no hemos recibido noticias de ellos– Dijo Pepper, hablando de forma calmada, pero Loki pudo notar sus manos temblando ligeramente.

–Los enemigos rompieron las paredes del lado sur– Continuó ella –Era un grupo pequeño pero poderoso. En poco tiempo, vencieron a la mayoría de los soldados apostados. Los que quedan, siguen resistiendo, pero está claro que no podrán aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

Loki, la mayoría de nuestros soldados no están aquí, están peleando con Tony. No tenemos casi defensas. Si logran entrar a la aldea, me temo que no ser capaces de hacerles frente–

Loki maldijo en voz baja – _¿Que deberíamos hacer? ¡Vamos! Piensa. ¿Qué se puede hacer?_ – Caviló con exasperación.

–Peter, necesito que congregues a todos la plaza principal. Los enemigos nos atacarán de frente, pero somos más que ellos. Tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir si nos mantenemos juntos.

Diles a todos aquellos que no hayan tomado armas todavía, que lo hagan ahora. Palas, picas, hoces o lanzas, cualquier cosa sirve, todo lo que sea útil para defenderse.

Pepper y yo, también estaremos ahí. Una vez termines, reúnete con nosotros–

–Claro, puede contar conmigo, señor Loki– Dijo Peter grave y solemne, inclinando su cabeza en un leve asentimiento, para luego, salir corriendo.

Loki sintió su sangre hervir. Una mezcla de rabia y miedo hicieron sus nervios erizarse y su corazón latió desenfrenado, como si estuviera a punto de explotar en su pecho.

–No nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada– Le dijo a Pepper –¡vamos a luchar!–

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento. Las líneas de sus ojos se profundizaron y su boca se apretó en determinación.

–Si– Dijo ella –Pelearemos hasta el final–

Luego, cogiendo el extremo de su silla de ruedas, Pepper llevó a Loki, de prisa, al punto de encuentro.

–Tony…– La mente de Loki, no pudo evitar divagar hacia su recuerdo –No te atrevas a faltar a tu promesa. Por favor… mantente a salvo…–

* * *

En la plaza principal, se encontraban todos reunidos.

Aquellos que tenían experiencia blandiendo armamento, se habían alineado, rodeando a los demás como una pared humana; mientras el resto, se agazapó detrás, muy juntos, como si su mutua proximidad pudiera ampararlos de cualquier peligro.

Todos esperaban al enemigo.

Los corazones de la gente comenzaron a palpitar con fuerza, y la energía exaltada aguijoneó sus extremidades.

Loki echó un vistazo a su alrededor, la vista, no era una esperanzadora. Su mirada barrió cada uno de aquellos rostros con preocupada turbación.

Vio a niños llorando agarrados de las faldas de sus madres, mientras ellas trataban de sostener sus armas en inseguras poses defensivas.

Observó a adolecentes inexpertos tratando de aparentar más valentía de la que sentían, por el bien de sus familias.

Vio a gente con a penas fuerza suficiente, ya fuera por enfermedad o por edad.

Y finalmente, su vista se desvió a los aldeanos que se habían posicionado en primera línea defensiva. Loki los vio como realmente eran: hombres que nunca habían experimentado el rigor de una batalla, temblando bajo el peso de su espada.

Vio rostros preocupados por doquier. Todos tenían miedo, a lo desconocido, al dolor, a la muerte.

Pepper y Peter también estaban a su lado, pero sus rostros era tan duros, con una expresión tan agria, que pareciera como si una sobra de tinieblas hubiera descendido sobre sus facciones.

A lo lejos, Loki escuchó los gritos de guerra de los invasores, el sonido metálico de sus armas, y sus pasos reverberando como tambores sobre la arena.

La batalla estaba sobre ellos, los enemigos no estaban muy lejos.

La gente de la aldea los escuchó también, y un temblor generalizado recorrió a cada uno de los habitantes. De repente, una oleada de temor lo invadió; una que hizo sus pechos apretarse y sus sentidos vibrar conmocionados.

–¿Cómo vamos a vencerlos?– Gritó un hombre, de repente.

–¿Cómo vamos a protegernos?– Dijo una madre con un bebé en los brazos.

–¿Que haremos ahora?– Alguien dijo en un susurro.

La desesperación poco a poco comenzó a crepitar en el grupo.

Agitados, el clamor de la multitud se escuchó con vehemencia. El conjunto de voces, una mezcla de pavor y angustia resonó en tonos crecientes y sus palabras se traslaparon las unas con las otras en un confuso alboroto.

La atmósfera cambió: El aire se sintió pesado, producto de la tensión repentina y en los ojos de la gente, pudo vislumbrarse una sombra amarga de derrota y resignación.

Loki conocía esa mirada. Era una que le permitía reconocer antes de una batalla, cuales eran los soldados que perderían sus vidas. Aquellos que incluso antes de luchar, ya se habían rendido. Una profecía auto cumplida que los predisponía a la muerte.

Él sabía que debía hacer algo ¿Pero qué? En Asgard, era usual que el general diera un pequeño discurso antes de cada batalla. Él, junto a Thor, eran usualmente los designados para esa tarea.

Loki estaba acostumbrados a pararse frente a los soldados y utilizar su lengua de plata para recitar arengas con contenido tan solemne y enardecedor que incluso lograrían azuzar al público más reacio.

¿Pero ahora, podría hacer lo mismo? ¿qué podía decir? ¿cuáles eran las palabras correctas? Estas personas no eran guerreros, eran simples aldeanos que querían proteger su hogar. No creían ni en la gloria en la batalla ni en la lealtad al rey. Esta vez, Loki no tenía discursos hechos ni palabras embellecidas que entregarles.

Y sin embargo, algo en su pecho le dijo que aquel no era el camino correcto. Por una vez, Loki quería entregar algo verdadero. Deseaba darles palabras de verdad, palabras de vida.

En ese momento, Loki supo la promesa que haría: Él protegería aquellas vidas a toda costa. No sabía cómo, pero tenía aquella certeza. El ayudaría a defender su nuevo hogar.

–Mantengan la calma– Dijo despacio, sobre el tumulto. El grupo enardecido, al escuchar aquellas palabras, se calló de inmediato.

Todos los ojos se giraron sobre él y Loki se sintió de repente muy consiente de sus miradas penetrantes.

–Escuchen, yo… No se como se desarrollará esta batalla. No se si al final del día, saldremos victoriosos o deberemos enfrentarnos a la derrota–

Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero habló lo que necesitaba decir, lo que su alma necesitaba expresar.

–Y sin embargo, pese a todo, los veo aquí parados, enfrentando la incertidumbre, lo desconocido, mirando de frente el peligro de la muerte. Puede que ahora solo sientan desesperanza, pero quiero que sepan que este acto, los hace más valiente que cualquier héroe, más fuertes que cualquier famoso guerrero. El hecho de estar aquí, convierte su valor y entereza en algo más poderoso que cualquier arma que en este momento puedan tener entre sus manos–

Y Loki de verdad lo creía. En sus tiempos en Asgard, había pensado que la única fuerza importante, era la del combate. Nada más importaba, que aquella lucha que permitía validar tu existencia.

Pero la gente de la aldea, le habían demostrado lo equivocado que estaba.

Ellos, con su coraje e ingenio, le habían mostrado la enorme fuerza interior que los impulsaba. Había podido llegar a presenciar ese misterioso poder, que les permitía crear y construir, sobrevivir pese a las dificultades, luchar por una tierra que transformaron en su hogar.

Ellos le habían enseñado que hay fuerzas intangibles que se cultivan en lo más profundo. Unas, que se ocultan en el fondo de tus sueños y que luego resurgen para abrir paso a un sentimiento, un ímpetu. Algo tan insondable y potente que es capaz de hacer frente a cualquier obstáculo, confrontar a cualquier enemigo.

Cuando Loki volvió a hablar, su voz era firme y sus ojos se avivaron con convicción.

–El camino que hemos escogido es peligroso. En este día, puede que se les presenten disyuntivas que parecen insalvables, decisiones que nunca quisieron enfrentar o miedos que en el momento parecen imposibles de superar. Pero no tenemos permitido rendirnos, tenemos la obligación de enfrentar las dificultades. Es necesario, porque tenemos algo por que vale la pena luchar, más allá del miedo o la incertidumbre.

Yo, ahora tengo algo por lo que vale la pena luchar….– Dijo en un susurro.

–Estamos aquí para pelear por nuestro futuro, por nuestros amigos, y seres queridos, tenemos el derecho y el deber de combatir. Nuestro objetivo no es ni la victoria ni el poder, si no la paz y la libertad. Lo haremos juntos, pase lo que pase, pelearemos por nuestro hogar…–

Cuando Loki terminó su discurso, el cambio en el ambiente fue inmediato. La ovación no fue una escandalosa, como los gritos de lucha de los soldados en Asgard, pero fue infinitamente más verdadera.

La gente le sonreía; y sus ojos brillantes y esperanzados lo miraron de una manera tan abierta y agradecida que Loki se sintió estremecido, como si una brisa fría se hubiera encontrado con su piel.

Aquellos sentimientos que los aldeanos intentaron traspasarle, Loki los percibió de una manera tan verdadera, que reverberaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, atravesándole la piel y los sentidos. Haciéndole sentir una extraña y reconfortante calidez que comenzó a florecer en su pecho y luego lo recorrió por entero.

Conmovidos, sin borrar todavía aquella gentil sonrisa de su rostro, los aldeano se tomaron de las manos. En un su mente, una certeza, una promesa.

–Aunque la muerte nos encuentre, aunque enfrentemos la derrota, no estamos solos. Sin importar lo que el destino nos depare, lo enfrentaremos juntos–

En lo alto, el amanecer se derramó lentamente por las montañas y aquellos primeros rayos de la naciente aurora, acariciaron sus rostros con una reconfortante calidez.

Una sombra se movió en el la distancia y un grupo de siluetas pareció acercarse.

Cuando los aldeanos se giraron nuevamente a enfrentar a los enemigos, esta vez era con una postura derecha y valiente –¡Déjenlos venir! estamos preparados!– De repente, alguien dijo de entre la multitud.

Exclamaciones vehementes de apoyo, hicieron eco entre la gente: y fervorosos gritos de guerra resonaron con fuerza por sobre todo la explanada.

Después de un pequeño momento, los enemigos aparecieron en el horizonte. Ellos estaban aquí, la batalla había comenzado.

º

º

º

º

º

Hola! Un nuevo capítulo! perdón por la demora en posterarlo pero la vida real me ha mantenido ocupada, especialmente mi trabajo XD Pero, a pesar de todo, he hecho bastante avance en el próximo capítulo así que espero poder postearlo pronto.

Lo se! otro final de suspenso! Pero en el próximo capítulo, prometo que podremos ver la batalla final y además, finalmente, el descenlace de esta guerra. Así que por favor tengan pacienia conmigo jejeje

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Como siempre, los comentarios y favoritos son gratamente bienvenidos! Así que si tienen alguna duda, recomendación, crítica u opinión no duden en señarlos! estaré feliz de responder :)

Les mando a todos un gran abrazo! Espero que estén bien saludos!

Saludos!

 **Para Kyutzu:**

Graciaaas! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y hayas disfrutado la lectura :D

Uuuh la recuperación de la magia... ¡Eso está por verse! No quiero dar espoilers así que no diré nada, mis labios están sellados muajajaja XD

No sabes cuanto aprecio este comentario, me pone muy feliz que pienses que funciona lo de Loki parapléjico :D Como autor, he encontrado un desafío el hecho de que el protagonista no pueda moverse. Desde las emociones, hasta las interacciones con otros personajes, me han obligado a pensar las escenas con extra cuidado. Es por eso, que tener el un feedback positivo de tu parte me hace sentir muy aliviada y feliz Muchas gracias!

En la parte en donde Loki enreda sus extremidades con las sábanas (creo que te refieres al capítulo 5), intenté representar los recuerdos de Loki. En esa escena específica, él recuerda un momento de su niñez en donde Frigga lo va a consolar por un mal sueño. Tal vez, la forma en que lo representé no fue la mejor manera y terminó siendo un poco confuso. Si tienes alguna recomendación de como podría arreglarlo, sería muy bienvenido! gracias por hacérmelo saber :D

Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu lindo comentario! trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Que estés muy bien muchos saludos


	9. Chapter 9: Valentía

(1) Seidr: Una forma de magia practicada por los magos y hechiceros en Asgard. Se caracteriza por extraer su poder del gran árbol de Yggdrasil.

(2) Yggdrasil: Es un fresno perenne o también conocido como el grandioso árbol de la vida, cuyas raíces y ramas unen los diferentes mundos.

* * *

En cosa de segundos, los invasores alzaron sus espadas, y se abalanzaron rugiendo contra los aldeanos.

Ellos corrieron también, tomando la ofensiva. Los filos de sus armas brillaban de forma peligrosa y el sol endurecía sus facciones torvas.

Ambos grupos se juntaron al medio, en una explosión intensa de sonidos y colores.

Había confusión y cuerpos enfrascados en la lucha por todas partes. Las espadas chocaban entre si, en retumbantes sonidos metálicos.

Los aldeanos lucharon con ferocidad, esquivando sablazos y blandiendo sus armas con valentía. Un poder sin precedentes se irradiaba de ellos, surgiendo aún más poderoso al ver su casa siendo invadida.

En medio de la revuelta, tres aldeanos llevaron a Loki a la parte de atrás, el lugar más alejado de la batalla. Posicionándose frente a él, actuaron como un escudo, protegiéndolo de cualquier ataque.

Al ver esto, Loki ahogó un gruñido. Estos hombres estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por él y Loki no podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Si tan solo pudiera pelear, ayudar en la lucha… pero no, estaba atrapado en una silla de ruedas, esperando con impotencia el resultado de la batalla.

Su boca se apretó en frustración y sus entrañas se retorcieron de impotencia.

Pepper, junto con otros aldeanos, se refugiaron detrás de una barricada, levantada con viejos carretones puestos boca abajo. Desde ahí, acribillaban a los soldados con flechas de caza y lanzas.

Varias otras barricadas se habían erigido rodeando la plaza principal. Su objetivo, era acorralar a los enemigos y atacarlos desde diferentes flancos.

Peter, se quedó también en la parte de atrás, interceptando cualquier ataque dirigido a los aldeanos más desprotegidos. Él luchaba con dos espadas cortas, repeliendo golpes y utilizando su agilidad para sorprender desprevenidos, a aquellos soldados que lograban acercarse al grupo de civiles.

El caos escaló. La batahola de voces se escuchaba hasta más allá de las colinas y el fervor de la lucha iba dejando cuerpos caídos por doquier.

De forma súbita, algunos soldados encendieron varias antorchas que acercaron peligrosamente a las viviendas con tejados de paja y a los graneros de madera. Su objetivo, era quemar todo a su paso, incendiar todo lo que encontraran.

Viendo esto, el corazón de los habitantes dio un vuelco –¡ _Fuego_!– Pensaron de forma frenética.

Los aldeanos, gracias a sus esfuerzos, habían podido recolectar suficiente agua de lluvia como para abastecer los canales y estanques que bordeaban la aldea, pero ellos no podían jactarse de tener agua de sobra, ella todavía seguía siendo un bien escaso. Si las llamas lograban extenderse, ellos no contaban con recursos suficientes como para poder contener el incendio. Si los invasores lograban su objetivo, todo estaría perdido. Todo por lo que habían luchado, se transformaría en nada más que cenizas.

Sintiendo el peligro inminente, un grupo de valientes, se lanzó a toda prisa sobre los soldados, derribándolos con su cuerpo. Ellos cayeron hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo en un fuerte estrépito, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Las antorchas cayeron de sus manos, deslizándose por el suelo, consumiéndose por la fricción. Sin embargo, una de ellas alcanzo su blanco inicial. Una de las casas fue tocada por el fuego, haciendo que éste se propagara a una velocidad vertiginosa por el material inflamable.

Actuando de forma rauda, un grupo de aldeanos, corrió a apagar el incendio.

Ellos trataron de ayudar, pero pronto, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todo se transformó en caos. Cada individuo se entregó a la tarea de sofocar las llamas con cualquier medio que tuviera a su alcance, sin embargo, no había trabajo en equipo, solo grupos esparcidos que dificultaban y entorpecían el trabajo de sus compañeros.

Pepper entonces, se acercó corriendo. Rápidamente ordenó en la distribución de tareas y organizó a la gente para que pudieran extraer, de la forma más eficiente, el agua de los estanques. Era una batalla contra el tiempo y Pepper aprovechó cada segundo.

Entre varias personas, hicieron una fila para pasarse las cubetas de agua mientras un grupo de voluntarios se ofreció para quedarse cerca de las llamas y enfrentar el fuego con el agua que se les facilitaba.

El intenso calor hizo que el sudor goteara sobre sus ojos y sus pulmones escocieran por el humo, pero no les importó. Continuaron forcejeando contra el ardiente escenario, incluso cuando pareció que sus cuerpos iban a ser tragados completamente por las poderosas flamas.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el fuego cedió al fin. Habían logrado contener el incendio y evitar con esto, que se propagara por el resto de la aldea.

Un sentimiento de pesar se extendió entre los aldeanos, al ver aquellos escombros calcinados. Era un recordatorio de lo que podría haber sido, de lo que podría haber sucedido de no haber tenido éxito.

Si los soldados hubieran logrado su cometido, restos como estos, era todo lo que hubiera quedado de la aldea. Podría haber sido el destino de sus cultivos, sus casas, incluso, podrían haber sido los cuerpos carbonizados de sus hijos, esposos o esposas.

Los aldeanos miraron a los soldados, y una rabia sin precedentes, surgió desde sus corazones. Quemándolos desde adentro. Tan fuerte, como las llamas que acababan de enfrentar.

Ellos entonces, se lanzaron, rugiendo como bestias contra a los enemigos.

La fuerza fue tal, que algunos soldados se retiraron, aullando de dolor y pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

–¡Ataquen cobardes! ¡Son solo campesinos!– Gritó enojado, un general invasor.

Los enemigos se reagruparon, pero los aldeanos estaban listos. Actuando con premura, no les dieron tiempo de atacar. Se les tiraron encima como una avalancha, utilizando sus armas de forma precisa y una resolución que se irradiaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Los soldados viéndose abrumados por tal ferocidad, comenzaron a retroceder. La aldea, por fin estaba ganando terreno.

Viendo todo esto, Loki lo sintió: Un diminuto revoloteo, una chispa de esperanza que se hizo camino por su pecho, como una luz reconfortante y cálida.

Solo un poco más y obtendrían la victoria. El enemigo, los había subestimado. Ellos no contaban con la fuerza implacable de los habitantes de la aldea.

Pero de pronto, un pequeño tumulto de voces se sintió entre los invasores.

Un hombre apareció por el horizonte, caminando tranquilamente, aproximándose al campo de batalla.

Loki no lo conocía, pero aún así, al posar su vista en él, algo se enroscó en sus entrañas, haciéndole sentir nauseabundo y mareado.

Había algo muy malo con aquella visión, como si una energía extraña estuviera flotando alrededor del él, formando un aura peligrosa e inquietante que hizo despertar en Loki, un presentimiento intenso y macabro.

–¡Es Cráneo Rojo! ¡Estamos salvados!– Gritaron los soldados.

Cuando el hombre se acercó, su voz fuerte y grave, resonó sobre el pesado ambiente.

–¡Aldeanos! Los veo armados y listos para pelear, pero quiero que sepan, que han sellado su condena. Hoy se han preparado, sólo para morir–

Él se abrió paso fácilmente, derribando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Avanzando con decisión, dirigiéndose en línea recta hacia donde se encontraban los civiles.

Pero alguien le cerró el paso. Era Peter, el cual se había plantado firme en frente de este nuevo enemigo.

–Bueno, señor, voy a tener que detenerlo allí mismo. No puedo dejarlo pasar. Estoy seguro de que entiende– Le dijo, levantando la barbilla y mirando a Schmidt directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era desafiante, mezclada también, con un ápice de miedo. Pero sobretodo lo demás, una intensa determinación se reflejó desde su alma.

Sin decir nada más, esgrimiendo sus dos espadas cortas, Peter embistió.

Loki trató de prevenirle, intentó gritarle que desistiera de este enfrentamiento, pero todo pasó muy rápido.

Cráneo rojo detuvo el ataque, usando su espada como un escudo, resultando en que ambas armas chocaran en un estruendo metálico que reverberó por el aire.

Se separaron y Peter volvió a arremeter, pero Schmidt no le dio ninguna apertura. Tranquilamente, atajaba cada uno de sus ataques, esquivando el filo de sus espadas como si ambos estuvieran envueltos en una extraña y coordinada danza.

El enfrentamiento continuó por varios minutos. Peter luchó lo mejor que pudo, gruñendo y gritando de esfuerzo mientras blandía de un lado a otro las cuchillas y trataba de desviar los embates de su enemigo. Pero era claro, quién poseía la mayor experiencia en combate. Su cuerpo, comenzó a resentir la constante pérdida de energía y sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más lentos y erráticos.

–Ya es suficiente– Dijo Cráneo Rojo, con una sonrisa. –Ha sido un buen entrenamiento, pero ya es hora de que se termine–

Lanzándose hacia delante con una velocidad cegadora, desarmó a Peter. Y luego, usando solo sus manos desnudas, lo tomó por el cuello, levantando todo su cuerpo con su agarre.

Peter forcejeó, tratando de separar aquellas manos de su cuello y jadeando por el esfuerzo que le generaba el tratar de hacer entrar aire a sus pulmones.

Schmidt apretó cada vez con más fuerza, estaba decidido a extraer hasta el último respiro de aquel cuerpo entre sus manos. Tomándose su tiempo, miraba fijamente el rostro de Peter, como embelesado, observando como la vida se escurría lentamente de aquellos ojos que hace apenas un momento, irradiaban tanto vigor.

–Está bien, ¡Suficiente!– Gritó Loki.

Cráneo Rojo lo escuchó y se detuvo en seco.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso no es nuestro poderoso Dios?– Dijo él con un tono saturado de sarcasmo.

Cambiando su foco de atención, volvió a depositar el cuerpo de Peter en el suelo, haciendo que sus talones tocaran el piso. Schmidt aflojó su agarre, pero su mano se mantuvo cerca del cuello del chico, sin llegar a soltarlo por completo, restringiendo sus movimientos.

Peter podía respirar nuevamente, pero estaba débil y desorientado. El agarre de Cráneo Rojo era lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

–Deja a los aldeanos en paz, es a mí a quien quieres. Iré contigo. No hay necesidad de proseguir con esta locura– Dijo Loki, con voz dura.

Schmidt se rio con entre dientes.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes negociar conmigo? No voy a negar que estoy interesado en ti, pero no, no es la única razón por la que estoy aquí. En realidad, disfruto con el rugido de la batalla, el derramamiento de sangre, la conquista y sometimiento absoluto de mi enemigo.

Voy a tomarte a ti, por supuesto, pero primero voy a tener mi batalla. Yo soy un conquistador, no voy a parar hasta que domine a todas y cada una de las tribus. Y cuando lo haga, todos reconocerán mi poder, seré como un Dios. No… incluso más…–

–¿Tú? ¿Un Dios?– Bufó Loki –Nunca había visto un humano más patético–

El rostro inmutable de Cráneo Rojo se quebró por un instante, volviéndose una mueca.

–Creo...– Dijo despacio –Que debo darte una lección de superioridad, después de todo–

– _Eso es…_ –Pensó Loki, – _Olvida al chico, concéntrate en mí_ –

Por un instante, pareció como si Schmidt fuera a soltar a Peter y dirigirse a su encuentro, pero inesperadamente, detuvo su moción. Mirando a Loki de forma fija, lo escrutó con ojos penetrantes.

–Mmm… Puede parecer extraño, pero creo que reconozco algo en ti. Si… no me equivoco. Hay algo en tu mirada, algo que habla de experiencia, de haber visto cosas increíbles, horrores que pocos han llegado a presenciar. Tus ojos son los de un guerrero, un asesino…

¿Sabes? Yo había pensado en ofrecerte una oportunidad de redención, mostrarte cuál es tú lugar, enseñarte un poco de humildad. Pero al verte, me he dado cuenta de que es inútil. Tú no eres como ningún otro. Los métodos que normalmente uso, no funcionarían en ti. Tú estás acostumbrado al dolor ¿no es verdad? El sufrimiento físico, que pretendo entregarte, no tendría ningún efecto en ti.

Pero creo que tengo una solución para este pequeño dilema…. Tortura para ti no significa nada. Pero… ¿qué me dices del dolor de alguien más? ¿De alguien que claramente te importa lo suficiente como para intentar salvar su vida?– Dijo señalando enfáticamente a la figura de Peter, el cual se encontraba todavía aprisionado entre sus manos.

–Dime… ¿Acaso te importaría si le quito una extremidad? ¿o dos?–

El cuerpo de Loki se tensó y el miedo cayó lentamente por su espina.

–No te atreverías…– Dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara firme, pero fallando miserablemente.

–¿Oh? ¿De verdad quieres poner a prueba mi palabra?–

Cráneo Rojo aproximó su espada al brazo de Peter.

De forma frenética, Loki rebuscó en su mente, alguna forma de ayudarlo, pero no dio con nada.

Negociar era inútil y su cuerpo paralizado se sentía más que nunca, como una prisión –¿ _Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?_ –

Peter trató de zafarse, pero fue inútil, Schmidt lo sujetaba con un agarre de hierro.

Después de un momento, dejó de luchar. Quedándose muy quieto, aceptó su destino.

Cráneo Rojo, alineó el filo de su espada en la coyuntura de su muñeca.

–¡NO! ¡DETENTE!– Gritó Loki, sin importarle ya, el atisbo de desesperación que asomó en su voz.

Pero el hombre, solo le sonrió, sin siquiera vacilar un ápice el agarre de su espada.

Su brazo cobró impulso…

De repente, se escuchó un extraño sonido, como el silbido de un objeto atravesando el aire.

Schmidt sólo tuvo algunos segundos para tirarse a un lado y esquivar la flecha que iba dirigida directamente hacia su corazón.

Con ese movimiento, soltó a Peter, el cual cayó al suelo.

Él estaba adolorido y débil, pero indudablemente a salvo.

La luz del sol cegó sus ojos por un instante, pero Loki pudo ver sombras a la distancia, justo por donde la flecha había sido lanzada. Cuando su mirada se aclaró, su corazón latió violentamente contra su pecho. Tony y su tropa, se dejaron ver por el horizonte.

Loki cerró los ojos, tomó aire y luego soltó su respiración lentamente, sintiendo como un gran alivio recorría sus sentidos. Estaban a salvo, Los refuerzos habían llegado.

Divisó a Tony, valiente y brillante, galopando sobre su caballo. Todo el héroe que en realidad era. A su lado, iba un hombre que no era parte de la tropa, un arquero. Él era quién había disparado la flecha que salvó a Peter.

¿Quién era él? Un aliado, sin duda. Un pensamiento silencioso de gratitud, cruzó en ese momento, por su mente.

Las cavilaciones de Loki, fueron interrumpidas, de repente, por un fuerte gruñido.

Cráneo Rojo observaba a la Tropa de Tony, con un rostro tan agrio, que parecía como so se hubiera tragado todo un litro de leche descompuesta.

–Ríndete– Le dijo Loki –Tú y tu gente ya no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar–

Schmidt contrajo su rostro en pura frustración, pero de pronto, algo cambió; una sonrisa maliciosa y torcida se posó en sus labios.

–Creo que te has ganado el honor. Voy a mostrarte algo verdaderamente especial–

Cráneo Rojo rebuscó en un bolso que tenía amarrado del cinto. De adentro, sacó un cofre de madera, adornado con la figura de un ominoso árbol.

Cuando lo abrió, una resplandeciente luz se proyectó desde adentro, tiñendo su rostro en tonos azulados.

Ahí, descansando en los confines del cofre, se pudo vislumbrar la forma imponente de un cubo cristalino.

Su forma brillante emitía destellos eléctricos y dentro de sus paredes translúcidas, se podía apreciar algo revolviéndose en su interior, una energía que parecía provenir de su mismo núcleo.

Cuando Loki lo reconoció, el aire pareció quedarse atascado en sus pulmones.

– _¿El Tesseract? ¿Qué hace acá en la tierra? ¿Cómo fue posible para este humano encontrarlo?_ –

–Sólo lo uso con enemigos especialmente fieros. Sólo un toque desintegrará sus cuerpos por completo. ¡Observen! He aquí el cubo de los Dioses, sean testigos del verdadero poder, de mí poder–

Pero había algo mal. La luz que se irradiaba del Tesseract, se comportaba de manera extraña. Ella titilaba de forma inconsistente, como si pasara por diferentes cambios de energía. Y de repente, con una sacudida, las paredes del cubo parecieron ensancharse.

Loki supo inmediatamente lo que iba a suceder.

–¡Mortal Estúpido! No tienes idea como usar el Tesseract. Está respondiendo mal hacia ti ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Va a estallar! nos vas a matar a todos–

–¿Crees que puedes engañarme tan fácilmente? No soy un hombre ordinario. No voy a renunciar a su poder. No hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme–

El cubo comenzó a brillar con cada vez más intensidad, emitiendo un sonido inquietante, como un chillido.

Loki se estaba quedando sin ideas. Si no hacía algo pronto, todos morían.

De soslayo, vio la tropa de Tony corriendo hacia ellos, con las armas alzadas, aproximándose cada vez más.

Loki sintió verdadero temor al darse cuenta de que, si se acercaban, iban a ser también atrapados dentro de la explosión.

Él trató de gritar, de advertirles, pero su voz fue atrapada dentro del creciente alboroto.

Loki se estremeció de miedo y rabia, hasta que todo su cuerpo quedó consumido por unos escalofríos febriles que le incendiaron las mejillas y lo dejaron sin aliento.

Era cosa de tiempo, en cualquier momento, el Tesseract explotaría y se llevaría con él, cualquier indicio de vida que se encontrara en su camino.

Loki sintió, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Era como si todos los sonidos se hubieran apagado, y solo pudiera sentir el sonido de su corazón a punto de explotar en el pecho.

Todo fue muy rápido, no supo como pasó.

Sintió una calidez familiar rodeando su cuerpo, una que había temido nunca iba a sentir de nuevo. ¡Su magia! ¡Su Seidr!(1) Estaba ahí, de nuevo a su alcance, impregnándolo de su poder, formando parte de su ser.

Se percibió, renovado y extrañamente eufórico. Era como si hubiera estado mortalmente enfermo y de pronto, hubiera despertado bien de nuevo. O como si una extremidad, que nunca se hubiera sabido perdida, hubiera sido restaurada nuevamente. Todo se veía ahora con una nueva claridad. Él podía pensar, podía ver, podía sentir.

Con su magia restaurada, Loki sintió la esperanza florecer en su pecho. Él ya no estaba indefenso, ahora tenía la posibilidad de luchar, de poder defenderse a si mismo y a su nuevo hogar. Poseía un arma para blandir contra los invasores. La oportunidad de marcar la diferencia en esta batalla.

Llamó a su magia, y ésta vino a su encuentro. La sintió danzar en su interior, flotar y recorrer su cuerpo en un gentil revoloteo. Pero… algo no andaba bien. Al apenas tocar su Seidr, Loki lo supo.

Aunque parte de su magia había regresado, ésta permanecía todavía dañada. Su Seidr se había reabastecido, pero sólo una pequeña parte, una que era infinitamente más débil de lo que antes había sido. Su poder estaba ahí, pero era tan solo una chispa. Algo inestable que podía apagarse a la menor provocación, desvanecerse, si es que fuera llevada al borde de su límite.

La preocupación pronto se volvió la emoción predominante ¿Sería su magia suficiente para detener la amenaza? ¿Podría su Seidr mutilado contener el milenario poder del Tesseract? Loki no lo sabía… pero lo que si tenía claro, era que no había tiempo de dudar, tendría que arriesgarse.

El fracaso no era una opción. Su magia iba a ser suficiente, _tenía_ que ser suficiente.

Loki entonces, liberó un gran rayo de energía. Era una luz verde que se estrelló contra Schmidt, expulsándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra una de las barricadas, rompiendo la madera, para luego desplomarse al suelo con un golpe sordo.

El Tesseract calló de sus manos, estrellándose en el suelo. En donde siguió brillando de forma peligrosa.

Ignorando a Cráneo Rojo, dándose cuenta que debía hacer algo pronto, la magia de Loki, se concentró.

Su Seidr, se dirigió hacia el cubo, tratando de envolver aquella energía pulsante, luchando por contener de alguna forma su poder.

Pero el Tesseract, rechazaba el Seidr de Loki una y otra vez, dispersando su energía al apenas hacer contacto.

Ambas magias comenzaron entonces, una silenciosa batalla, chocando entre sí como rayos, formando una confusión de colores y destellos cegadores.

Gotas pesadas de sudor corrían lentamente por la sien de Loki y de pronto, el flujo de su poder comenzó a vacilar. Su magia estaba fallando. Sus reservas se estaban agotando a pasos agigantados.

Pero no podía rendirse ahora, no cuando la resolución de esta batalla podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de todos los presentes. Sólo un poco más, tenia que esforzarse un poco más...

Loki apretó los dientes, alcanzó el poder desde su centro y tiró, empujando, estrujando hasta la última gota de magia. El esfuerzo hizo su cuerpo temblar y su visión se estrechó.

Esta vez, la magia de su cuerpo, se expulsó en una potente onda energética, alcanzando el cubo de un golpe, logrando que su poder, se fundiera con el del Tesseract.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, él no podría haber descrito lo que sintió en ese momento. Era como si el cubo se estuviera comunicando con él, cantándole, mostrándole toda una nueva realidad. Por un instante, Loki ya no era más él mismo, era otro ser, uno que estaba completamente unido con su poder. El Tesseract lo había aceptado a él y su magia. Y de repente, Loki supo exactamente lo que debía hacer.

La luz verde de su Seidr brilló con más intensidad, separándose del cubo, rodeándolo, y luego, con un giro, el Tesseract desapareció. Su magia, lo había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Loki sólo lo sintió. Percibió la energía del cubo siendo contenida dentro de uno de sus bolsillos multidimensionales. Fue una gran explosión. Tan poderosa, que incluso podría jurar, haber sentido una ligera vibración en los canales de su magia, que conectaban con las ramas del gran árbol de Yggdrasil(2)

El peligro había pasado. Él lo había logrado. Había podido contener y aislar el poder del Tesseract.

Después de eso, Loki volvió a llamar a su Seidr, pero sólo vacío resonó en su interior. Su magia, nuevamente estaba fuera de su alcance, agotada nuevamente.

Bueno… ya no importaba. Todos estaban vivos, y honestamente, eso era más de lo que tenía ningún derecho de esperar. Su Seidr era un precio justo por todas las vidas que habían podido ser salvadas el día de hoy. Él lamentaba su pérdida, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero Loki también sabía que, de haber sido las cosas diferentes, él podría haber perdido infinitamente más...

Como si fuera un eco lejano, Loki escuchó el ruido de algo metálico y pesados pasos que se acercaban de forma rápida y amenazante.

Al fijar su vista, Loki vio la figura de Schmidt corriendo hacia él. Su rostro desfigurado de rabia lo miraba con ojos desenfocados y su espada desenfundada, brillaba como si estuviera reflejando mil soles.

Los aldeanos que defendían a Loki, se abalanzaron con un grito hacia Cráneo rojo, pero ellos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Él los empujó con su espada, lanzándolos por el aire, sacándolos de un golpe de su camino.

Schmidt llegó donde Loki y en cosa de segundos, ya se cernía sobre su cuerpo, con su arma alineada, dispuesto a terminar con él.

Levantó su espada y en una amplia moción, el filo comenzó a cortar el aire, apuntando directamente hacia su cabeza.

Con su magia agotada, Loki entendió que no le quedaba ningún medio para defenderse.

Aquellos segundos antes de que la espada conectara, pasaron más lento de lo que deberían.

Algunas personas, al verse enfrentadas con la certidumbre de la muerte, dicen experimentar diferentes revelaciones; algunos, relatan como vieron pasar su vida frente a tus ojos, otros dicen, verse iluminados con las verdades del universo o incluso, posibles encuentros angelicales y coros celestiales.

Pero Loki, en ese momento, no tuvo ninguna de esas epifanías. En cambio, solo una inmensa tranquilidad circuló por su mente. No tenía incógnitas que resolver, ni siquiera ira, sólo una sosegada aceptación que le adormeció los sentidos.

– _¡Ah! Así que este es el fin..._ – Pensó – _Solo tengo un solo arrepentimiento; el no poder ver el rostro de Tony una vez más..._ _–_

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el golpe, pero... éste nunca vino.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio a Tony parado detrás de Cráneo Rojo. Su espada, clavada de extremo a extremo en su pecho.

Por un instante, Schmidt se quedó allí de pie, perplejo. Parecía no sentir la herida y contempló la punta de la espada que salía de su pecho como si nada sucediera, casi con curiosidad. Se quedó ahí, aturdido, pero luego, una luz de comprensión alcanzó sus ojos. Ahogó un gemido, y con un último suspiro, calló al suelo, de donde ya no se movió más.

A los enemigos, les bastó con esa visión. Cediendo al pánico, echaron a correr despavoridos, sólo para ser acorralados por la tropa de Tony. Ellos, al verse sin salida, soltaron sus armas, cayendo de rodillas, fijando su vista asustada hacia la figura imponente de Loki.

Despojados de sus armas, fueron reducidos con cuerdas y tomados en custodia.

Todo se terminó en ese momento. Habían ganado la guerra.

Las personas tenían los ojos vidriosos de impresión, dolor y extenuación, pero una mirada de logro iluminaba sus facciones.

–Volviste– Le dijo Loki a Tony, sonriendo.

–Así es. Como ves, mantuve mi promesa– Le respondió él.

Súbitamente, Loki sintió como si el mundo a su alrededor comenzara a girar.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y sintió como la adrenalina abandonaba su sistema, a medida que la agitación de la pelea se desvanecía.

Al parecer, el uso de su magia, había tomado más esfuerzo del que había previsto. Se había llevado si mismo al límite.

El peso del agotamiento se hizo notar por su cuerpo y su cabeza palpitó. Con un último vistazo a los ojos preocupados de Tony, la tierra se desvaneció, y él se sumió en el olvido.

º

º

º

º

º

¡No se preocupen Loki no está muerto! (sólo un pequeño spoiler)

Realmente, debo confesar que este capítulo iba a ser el doble de largo. Tuve que cortarlo en dos o si no, sentía que nunca iba a poder postearlo. Pero, como buena noticia, logré avanzar bastante, así que espero poder postearlo pronto. (dedos cruzados)

Próximo capítulo: Básicamente... Nuestros protagonistas tendrán mucho de que hablar y sentimientos que expresar. Y, además, se abordarán algunos temas que quedaron inconclusos en relación con la guerra.

¡Manténganse en sintonía!

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y opiniones, ¡realmente me llenan de ánimo para continuar escribiendo! Además, siéntanse libres de dejar un comentario o un Kudos y decirme lo que piensan. Es muy apreciado.


	10. Capítulo 10: Un mundo mejor

**Capítulo 10: Un mundo mejor**

Lo primero que Loki sintió al despertar, fue una luz intensa que dañaba sus ojos y la sensación de extremo cansancio que hizo sentir su carne insoportablemente pesada.

– _¿Dónde estoy?_ –

El mundo todavía se sentía confuso, como si lo estuviera viendo todo tras una ventana empañada y no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de estar olvidando algo muy importante.

Trató de incorporase pero su cuerpo no le respondió. ¿Por qué no podía mover sus extremidades? ¿quizás estaba herido?

Trató de alcanzar su magia y así evaluar el estado de su cuerpo, pero ésta no vino a su encuentro ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía acceder a su Seidr? ¿Qué significaba este vacío que parecía venir de su interior? Se sentía como si de repente, le hubieran arrancado algo importante, algo que conformaba parte de su identidad, una pedazo de su mismo ser.

El pánico se esparció por su mente como si fuera una ponzoñosa plaga. Su corazón martilleó contra su pecho y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, jadeando por aire.

– _Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico_ – Susurró un pensamiento en el fondo de su mente.

Pero entonces, una mano gentil se presionó contra su mejilla y su agitación se calmó de forma inmediata. Él se acercó a ese toque, sintiendo aquella sensación familiar, aferrándose a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Quién era esta persona? ¿Dónde había sentido esto antes?

–Loki, se acabó. Estás a salvo– Escuchó al hombre decir.

Confusión nubló su mente, pero aquel hombre estaba allí, sosteniéndolo.

Se hundió más profundamente en la inconsciencia después de eso, y cuando despertó a continuación, el mundo se había aclarado un poco más.

Abrió los ojos con casi doloroso esfuerzo.

Un cuarto. Ahora todos los recuerdos volvían a él. Estaba en su casa, en la aldea.

Y ahí, Tony estaba sentado junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano. Y a pesar de no poder sentir su toque, pudo sentir su calor y aquella sensación reconfortante que se irradió directamente hasta su pecho.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia él. Su corazón latía acelerado.

Aquellos ojos oscuros lo miraron con profundo afecto y algo de preocupación velada.

Loki trató de hablar pero un ataque de tos detuvo sus palabras. Sentía su garganta seca como si fuera un desierto.

Tony le trajo un vaso con agua y le dio de beber.

–¿Estás bien?– Dijo él, despacio.

–Un poco cansado, pero me encuentro… bien– Respondió Loki.

Tony suspiró y Loki pudo ver el profundo alivio que en ese momento cruzó por sus facciones.

–No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés despierto– Dijo él sonriendo por primera vez desde que Loki abrió sus ojos.

–Me alegra verte también, y en una sola pieza, debo añadir–

Tony no dijo nada más, sólo se acercó. Adelantó su mano para rodearle el cuello y acercar su mejilla a la de él, estrechándolo en un firme abrazo. Sus dedos se curvaron en la parte posterior de su camisa, apretando con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Era como si pensara, que si no lo sostenía lo suficientemente cerca, él podría desaparecer en cualquier momento.

–Me alegra que los dos estemos vivos– Dijo, casi en un susurro.

Loki cerró los ojos, sintiendo su piel y la calidez de su cuerpo. Al apenas hacer contacto, una sensación eléctrica se movió a través de sus huesos, como una colisión frontal con una tormenta. Y de repente, toda niebla en su mente se disipó.

El toque de su cuerpo, se sentía tranquilizadoramente vivo. Su ancla con la realidad. El vínculo entre el sueño y el siguiente.

Sus músculos se relajaron y él sólo se entregó a aquella sensación de profunda felicidad que lo embargó. Hundiéndose en aquel feroz agarre.

Ninguno se movió. Solo se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo el sonido de su respiración y el movimiento de sus pechos.

–¿Los demás…? ¿Peter? ¿Pepper?– Preguntó Loki, después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo.

–Ambos bien– Dijo Tony aflojando su agarre, pero manteniendo su mano apoyada en el cuello de Loki. Su toque, reconfortante, protector –Peter tuvo algunas heridas pero eran menores, en unos días ya estaba bien de nuevo y Pepper… Bueno, ella es dura como un roble, nada parece detenerla. Está bien también–

–Unos días...– El estómago de Loki se sacudió –¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?–

–¿Desde la batalla? Cuatro días– Dijo él, simplemente.

– _Cuatro días…_ – Pensó Loki, aturdido. Había estado inconsciente durante cuatro largos días. Parecía como si todo hubiera acontecido tan solo la mañana anterior.

Su expresión cambió un poco, y de repente Tony se vio vulnerable. Temeroso.

–Por un momento… temí que no fueras a despertar,– dijo él –Los curanderos decían que no podían encontrar nada malo en ti, pero yo sabía que algo no andaba bien, posiblemente con tu magia, por lo que hiciste en la batalla. Es solo en las últimas veinticuatro horas que empezaste a moverte, a dar señales de vida. Me tenías preocupado. ¡Dios! Todos en aldea estábamos preocupados–

A la mención de su magia, la agitación que había sentido antes de despertar, comenzó a regresar. Ese vacío que había tratado de ignorar, se hizo más prominente y al mirar a Tony, su mente comenzó a considerar cómo podría formular aquella frase que habían comenzado a arder en su garganta.

Loki respiró suavemente y después de un momento, dijo –He perdido mi magia–

Algo triste pasó detrás de los ojos de Tony, pero desapareció en un instante.

–¿Estás bien?– Dijo sonando preocupado.

–Estoy bien, es solo que pensé… la verdad, no se lo que pensé– Loki dijo en voz baja.

Se quedó callado un momento recolectando sus pensamientos, y luego añadió.

–Cuando perdí mi magia por primera vez, creí que ella había desaparecido para siempre, que estaba irremediablemente perdida. Pero aparentemente, ese no fue el caso.

Ni si siquiera yo entiendo completamente cómo la recuperé, pero mi teoría es que durante todo este tiempo, estuvo reabasteciéndose, haciéndose más fuerte.

En la batalla, lo que más deseaba, era poder tener algo con lo que pelear, defenderme, y luego, mi Seidr estaba ahí nuevamente, prestándome su poder.

Utilicé lo que quedaba de mi magia para poder aislar el poder del cubo, pero al hacerlo, agoté todas mis reservas. Mi Seidr está ahora fuera de mi alcance, perdido nuevamente.

Sin tener acceso a mi poder, me temo que el cubo es inalcanzable. Está irremediablemente extraviado dentro de una de mis dimensiones temporales. Acceder al él es imposible, incluso para mí–

–Creo que es lo mejor. Vi lo que el cubo era capaz de hacer y no lamento que esté perdido. Es una fuerza peligrosa, una que en malas manos, podría llegar a ser terrible. Si renunciar un poder como ese, es lo que la humanidad necesita par alcanzar la paz, que así sea–

–En efecto– Dijo Loki con una voz inexpresiva.

–¿Loki?–

–¿Hm?–

–Lamento que hayas perdido tu magia. Se que debe haber sido duro para ti haberla recuperado, solo perderla nuevamente. Tus reservas de magia estaban casi agotadas y aún así, escogiste utilizar lo que te quedaba para ayudarnos. Yo quería agradecerte. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ninguno de nosotros estaría hoy aquí. Tú nos salvaste a todos–

– _¿Salvarlos a todos?_ – Pensó Loki, mientras sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Aquellas palabras de agradecimiento, deberían de haberse sentido reconfortantes, un dulce bálsamo para su ego. Pero simplemente no lo hicieron. En su lugar, Loki solo sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Una, que se dio cuenta, había llevado enterrada desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes del inicio de toda esta guerra.

Era cierto que con su magia había contribuido a vencer a Cráneo Rojo pero… ¿Acaso no había sido por su culpa que todo este conflicto había comenzado en primer lugar? La razón principal de la guerra, era apoderarse del "Dios Loki". Su presencia, era la principal razón por la que Cráneo Rojo se había interesado en la aldea.

Nunca había sido su intención el causar mal a la gente que le había ofrecido tal amabilidad y hospitalidad, y sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho. Vidas habían sido perdidas. Personas que habían confiado en él, aquellos que se habían transformado en sus amigos… ya no estaban más.

No iba a ensuciar su memoria inventando excusas. Ni a los muertos ni a sus familias les importaban los pretextos. Ningún arrepentimiento de su parte los iba a traer de vuelta.

Todos los problemas habían comenzado desde el momento en que él llego a la aldea. Quizás, Loki nunca debió de haber buscado refugio entre estos humanos. Si no hubiera sido tan ingenuo como para haberse pensado digno de su amabilidad y aceptación, quizás nada de esto habría ocurrido.

En Asgard, le habían llamado el Dios del caos y de la mala suerte, y al parecer, el tiempo había terminado dándoles la razón.

–¿Qué sucede?– Le pregunto Tony, notando su rostro consternado.

Loki casi se estremeció. Sabía que debía decir algo, pero no podía obligarse a mover la boca. –No me agradezcas. Es mi culpa– Dijo finalmente. Su lengua se sentía gruesa y pesada. –Yo no pude...– Se cortó. –Tantas vidas perdidas. Donde quiera que vaya, no hay nada más que caos y muerte. Es parte de quien soy, mi naturaleza– Tomó aire y finalmente dijo, –Lo... lo siento–

–¿Estás loco? No tienes nada que disculparte. Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

Te conozco Loki, no eres caos ni mucho menos muerte. No nos has mostrado nada más que generosidad desde el momento que llegaste a la aldea. Compartiste tus conocimiento con nosotros y nos has regalado mucho más de lo que podíamos haber pensado posible cuando éramos apenas una pequeña tribu que luchaba por su vida. Si no fuera por ti, hace tiempo que habríamos perecido. Hubiéramos muerto, incluso, antes de que la guerra hubiera comenzado–

Tony desvió su mirada.

–De hecho… si hay alguien que debe disculparse, soy yo, por haber sido tan tonto como para haber sido engañado por Cráneo Rojo. Caí en su juego y me alejé de la aldea. Fue mi culpa que ustedes se quedaran sin defensas para cuando los enemigos llegaron. Fui un imbécil y los puse a todos en peligro– Dijo Tony con una expresión dura.

–Eso no es cierto. No tenías los medios para saber lo que pretendía Cráneo Rojo. Tú comandaste nuestras tropas como un verdadero líder.

No solo eso, sino que mataste a Cráneo Rojo, salvaste mi vida…

Fue gracias a ti y al resto de los aldeanos que ganamos esta guerra. Tú llegaste para salvarnos cuando todo estaba perdido y los demás aldeanos lucharon como… como los más grandes guerreros que nunca he visto. Tú y ellos, fueron los que hicieron posible esta victoria–

Tony dio un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos. Pasó un momento antes de que volviera a hablar.

–Creo que… ambos somos un par de cabezas duras. No creo que debamos culparnos por las cosas que podrían haber sido, sino alegrarnos por todo aquello que logramos salvar.

 _Todos_ nos hemos ganamos esta victoria. Nosotros como aldea vencimos a Cráneo Rojo y a los invasores.

Loki, ganamos. Se acabó, por fin se acabó–

La expresión de Tony era una mezcla de felicidad, alivio, logro y también cariño… inmenso cariño. Emociones puras, fuertes, que se reflejaron en sus brillantes ojos cafés.

Loki lo miró de vuelta, fijándose en la intensidad de aquella mirada. La sinceridad expresada en cada una de aquellas palabras, se sintió como un golpe directo a su corazón.

Ver aquellos ojos, hizo mucho más fácil reconocer aquella verdad que Tony luchó por transmitirle, sin el caleidoscopio de emociones que cubrían su mente de pensamientos sombríos.

Y Loki, se encontró a si mismo perdiéndose en aquellas profundidades marrones, hundiéndose en aquella mirada que parecía querer hurgar dentro de su mismo ser.

–Si…es verdad. Realmente se acabó– Dijo Loki.

Aquella verdad flotó en el aire, empapándolos de una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentían.

Desde aquí, solo podían caminar hacia adelante. Un nuevo comienzo los esperaba. Una oportunidad para construir un futuro mejor, esforzarse por crear un nuevo mundo de paz.

El rostro de Loki se suavizó.

–Así que… ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora que no debemos pelear por nuestras vidas ni preocuparnos de enfrentar a más enemigos?–

Tony se detuvo a considerar esto por un momento y luego sonrió ligeramente –Creo que el desayuno parece ser el siguiente paso lógico–

* * *

Loki estaba mirando por la ventana cuando Tony regresó. Su expresión relajada, serena.

Tony llevaba entre sus manos, un plato con rebanadas de pan y unos potes pequeños de mantequilla metidos bajo el brazo.

Puso todo en una mesita al lado de la cama, y luego se dispuso a calentar el agua y tostar el pan sobre el fuego de la chimenea. Pronto, la habitación estuvo inundada de la sensación cálida de las brasas y aquel agradable olor matutino de desayuno.

Comieron juntos sentados en la cama, masticando pacíficamente en silencio.

Tony estaba a punto de preguntarle a Loki si quería otra rebanada de pan cuando escuchó la voz del hombre interrumpiendo el silencio.

–¿Sabes? Hay muchas cosas que no se de la batalla, especialmente de tu tiempo fuera de la aldea. ¿Te importaría contarme acerca de todo lo que me perdí?–

–¡Pero por supuesto! Esto es genial. ¡Es tiempo de historias! Nada mejor que una buen relato después de una buena comida ¿Dónde debería empezar?–

Así que Tony le contó acerca de las múltiples batallas que habían tenido con las tribus vecinas, de todos sus esfuerzos para evitar la avanzada de los enemigos y acerca de cómo se había enterado del plan de Cráneo Rojo.

Tony estaba terminado el relato de cuando él y Clint se subieron a los caballos para ir hacia la aldea cuando, para su sorpresa, Loki comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

–¡Oye! ¿Se puede sabe qué es tan gracioso?–

–Oh nada, es sólo que… estaba pensando en el momento en que tú y tu tropa llegaron a la aldea, y no pude evitar pensar en que tienes un gran sentido del tiempo. Primero, aquel arquero con flecha tan certera y luego tú que apareciste el momento justo para matar a Cráneo Rojo. No puede haber sido sólo una coincidencia. Admítelo, planeaste todo para llegar en el momento preciso, tal como lo hacen los grandes héroes.

Eres toda una diva ¿lo sabías? Se que tienes una preferencia por lo dramático pero ¿no podrías haber escogido otro momento? Por si no te diste cuenta, todos nosotros estábamos luchando por nuestras vidas ahí– Dijo Loki, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¡Eso no es cierto! Y además, ¿ _tú_ me hablas de ser diva?– Dijo Tony con un bufido indignado –¡Mira quién habla! Tú eres quién una vez hizo esperar a Peter y May con la cena servida durante una hora, solo porque su cabello no estaba arreglado a su gusto–

–Eso es total y completamente falso… sabes que mi cabello siempre luce bien–

Tony lo miró con el rostro en blanco por un segundo antes de estallar en una gran carcajada.

Loki también rio. Ambos rieron. Con fuerza. Como si hubieran contado la broma más divertida que jamás hubieran escuchado.

El destino era incierto pero, si todavía podían reírse así, hablar así, entonces no había nada que temer. Las circunstancias habían cambiado, pero ellos no. Cualquier cosa que les deparara el futuro, la enfrentarían juntos.

Cuando Loki por fin pudo sacudirse los últimos vestigios de risa, dijo.

–A propósito de aquel arquero que mencionaste, Clint ¿no es verdad?. Su flecha fue la que le salvó la vida de Peter. Me gustaría agradecerle–

–Me temo que no podrás hablar con él, se ha marchado–

–¿Oh? ¿Y dónde está ahora?–

–Volvió con su familia–

–Verás, Cráneo Rojo había tomado como rehén a los integrantes de su tribu. Niños tomados como prisioneros y varias familias forzadas a tomar caminos separados.

Pero cuando Cráneo Rojo fue derrotado, Clint se aproximó a los invasores y demandó la liberación de su gente.

Los soldados, parecieron no escucharlo al principio. Estaban en estado de shock. Balbuceaban y hablaban acerca del poder del gran Dios Loki.

Fue entonces, cuando Clint les dijo, que ahora su tribu contaba con tu bendición y que si ellos no hacían lo que Clint decía, se deberían atener a las consecuencias de tu terrible ira.

Con la promesa de indulgencia a cambio de su cooperación, al final, accedieron a las demandas de Clint.

Acompañado de algunos de nuestros soldados para que lo asistieran en el camino, Clint tomó custodia de los invasores y fue a salvar a su gente.

Justo el día de ayer, volvió el grupo de soldados que le acompañaba. Dijeron que todo había marchado bien, que la liberación de rehenes había sido todo un éxito.

Después de eso, a los enemigos se les permitió volver a sus hogares. Pero Clint no los dejó ir sin antes recodarles todo lo que el Dios Loki podría hacerles si es que traicionaban su confianza.

Personalmente, no creo que intenten nada más. Hubieras visto sus caras, había real temor ahí. Estaban horrorizados cuando te vieron ocupar tu magia–

Loki se quedó sin habla ¿la ira del Dios Loki? Y luego se echó a reír.

–Ya era hora que ese sobrenombre sirviera para algo–

–Y tú que tenías la esperanza de que al pasar el tiempo, la gente lo olvidaría. Ahora no ha hecho más que divulgarse, incluso hasta otras tribus– Dijo Tony.

Loki tenía ahora, una sonrisa cariñosa y divertida pegada firmemente a su cara.

La luz de la mañana brotó lentamente de la ventana, iluminando su expresión sombría y pacífica, haciendo que su cabello azabache brillara en un suave tono dorado. El aire se llenó de una soñolienta quietud y Loki sintió sus párpados un poco más pesados.

Se quedaron así, en un cómodo silencio, sintiendo la presencia del otro, llenándose de aquella sensación profunda de paz que les proporcionó su mutua compañía.

–¿Loki?– Dijo Tony despacio.

–¿Si?–

–Se que probablemente no te sientes cómodo hablando de tu magia pero… he estado pensando–

Esperó a que Loki se desperezara antes de continuar.

–Tú recuperaste tu Seidr en la batalla ¿no es verdad? Y me dijiste que crees que fue porque durante todo este tiempo estuvo reabasteciéndose.

Sabes… Eso me hace pensar que quizás tu magia no está completamente perdida–

–¿Qué quieres decir?– Dijo Loki sorprendido.

–Tu magia, ha demostrado ser una fuerza un tanto inestable, no puedo pronosticar cómo va a reaccionar en un futuro, pero… ¿qué pasa si esto es igual a cuando la perdiste por primera vez? Puede que tu Seidr todavía esté dentro de ti, restaurando su poder, recuperándose de forma silenciosa.

Lo que quiero decir es que; si tu magia logró reabastecerse una vez ¿Qué nos hace pensar que eso no pueda pasar de nuevo?

Ahora no puedes acceder a tu Seidr, pero quizás lo único lo que debemos hacer es esperar a que recupere. Confiar en que volverá a aparecer cuando esté lo suficientemente fuerte–

Los ojos de Loki se ensancharon de la impresión. Había estado tan envuelto en su propio pesimismo que ni siquiera había considerado aquella posibilidad.

Tony tenía razón, ¡todavía había esperanza! Solo tenía que esperar y ser paciente, tener fe en que el tiempo curaría todo daño en su cuerpo.

Tony creía posible la recuperación de su Seidr y él lo iba a creer también. – _Algún día su magia volvería_ – Y en su mente, aquello sonó como una promesa.

–Tienes razón. Gracias. Y no me refiero sólo al comentario de mi magia. En realidad, quiero agradecerte por muchas cosas, por…– Loki sintió de repente, un revoloteo nervioso en su estómago pero al alzar la vista y ver los ojos tranquilizadores de Tony, las palabras parecieron simplemente brotar de su boca.

–Quería decirte que… tú eres importante para mí. Tu presencia, tu compañía, Todo lo que haces y has hecho es enormemente apreciado. No soy el mismo que era antes y creo que tú eres una parte fundamental de lo que me he convertido. Yo… Lo que realmente quiero decir es, gracias por todo–

Tony entonces, se acercó. Acostándose a su lado, deslizó su brazo alrededor de Loki, y lo atrajo, hasta que él pudo sentir el soplo de su aliento a través de su camisa, y percibir cada latido de su corazón. Su mano era cálida cuando alzó su rostro y sus labios se sintieron extremadamente suaves cuando se inclinó y depositó un lento y solemne beso en su frente.

–Te amo Loki– Dijo Tony en un susurro.

Inclinándose hacia Tony, Loki se quedó allí, maravillado ante el calor del hombre contra él.

Todo era nuevo para él, esta intimidad, estos sentimientos, y sin embargo, parecía como si por primera vez en su vida, todo pareciera estar exactamente en su lugar. Como si este fuera el estado natural de las cosas.

Loki miró al hombre a su lado, con serenidad, con una sensación de satisfacción en sus huesos. Una que Loki bebió con avidez. Se sentía como si tuviera el mundo entero entre sus manos.

Tony extendió su mano y estrechó la cara de Loki, apartando su cabello hacia atrás.

–Ahora…– murmuró –Solo debes descansar y recuperar tus fuerzas–

Loki notó la intensidad en su mirada y sintió como la sangre calentaba su rostro. Vio a Tony inclinarse y darle un lento beso en sus labios. Y, sin pensarlo, él le devolvió el beso. Sus ojos se habían cerrado antes de que lo supiera, y estiró el cuello para obtener un mejor ángulo. La respiración tembló en su pecho, y un suspiro lo atravesó.

Un sonido, que hizo prender con fuego el corazón de Tony.

–La batalla ha terminado. Y una vez que estés en pie, tendremos una celebración tal, que nadie va a dormir durante una semana–

Loki le sonrió y maldita sea si no era una de las cosas más hermosas que Tony había visto nunca.

Después de múltiples celebraciones, los aldeanos se dieron a la tarea de reconstruir el daño que la guerra había ocasionado. Las pérdidas no eran pocas, pero trabajando unidos, en poco tiempo, reconstruyeron la aldea a lo que había sido su antigua gloria.

Aprovechando el ímpetu de construcción, se dispusieron también, a levantar nuevas edificaciones. La aldea, ahora contaba con una taberna, una empalizada de protección y un gran mercado en donde la gente comenzó a practicar con entusiasmo el concepto de comercio.

Los aldeanos caídos fueron sepultados todos juntos en la ladera de la colina, donde más tarde levantarían una gran lápida con sus nombres gravados. Aquellos nombres, serían aprendidos de memoria por los eruditos de la aldea y serían material de inspiración para numerosas canciones que relatarían sus historias de entereza y valentía.

Las otras tribus no volvieron a molestar el territorio del pueblo. Habían adquirido un nuevo respeto por su gente y temían las represalias del poderoso Dios Loki.

El enfrentamiento, sería conocido como "La Gran Batalla" y fue registrado en la ahora creciente biblioteca que fue inaugurada.

º

º

º

º

º

Hola a todos! Lo se! Ha pasado muuuucho tiempo! La vida me ha dado duro y por lo tanto, he tenido muy poco tiempo de escribir!

Espero que alguien todavía esté siguiendo esto XD

Quizás este capítulo está un poco más cursi de lo que pretendía pero después de ver Endgame, la verdad ¡lo necesitaba! (¡no spoilers! Solo diré eso) Además, supongo que nuestro protagonistas merecían tener su momento y poder expresar sus sentimientos después de haber estado separados.

En relación al próximo capítulo, trataré de tenerlo lo antes posible, pero creo que ya se han dado cuenta que soy una escritora leeenta, por lo que no me comprometeré con ningún plazo jaja.

No olviden dejar comentarios si es que piensan que este fic lo merece ¡muchas gracias!


End file.
